Hecho en el cielo,un amor más allá
by Zqarlhi
Summary: Edward, un joven decide viajar para cumplir su sueño pero muere antes de hacerlo.Llega al cielo y se enamora d un angel:Bella.Cuando al fin pueden ser felices Bella es mandada a la tierra a nacer y Edward va en busca de ella.¿podrá encontrarla algún dia?
1. Prefacio,

**Hecho en el cielo… un amor mas allá**.

**PREFACIO**

Hacia ya más de 107 años vagando en busca de algo de lo que no estaba seguro si algún día lo encontraría. Ayer, aquel hombre del cigarrillo apareció frente a mí mientras me alejaba para cazar y me dijo unas simples palabras que no entendí:

_"Edward, te quedan dos semanas… recuérdalo, tienes que encontrarla, en dos semanas serán 108 años y no podrás volver atrás"_

Dos semanas había dicho… ¿dos semanas para que?

Entonces vi a la persona más preciosa de todo el planeta entrar al aula de biología, pero su sangre… ¡no podía contenerme! Tenía que buscar la manera e alejarme de ella.

Entonces recordé a que había venido a este mundo, a buscar a mi eterno amor. Me miró muy seriamente y en sus ojos vi el brillo que no había visto quien sabe cuantos años atrás. Recordé el tratado, recordé las consecuencias del acto mas estúpido que había hecho en el cielo, pero lo había hecho por amor… eso era lo que contaba.

Pero ¿acaso yo era tan egoísta como para negarle el cielo a ese ángel que tanto amaba?

Quizá si lo era, pero debía contenerme, debía alejarme de ella… ella merecía regresar al cielo… Seguramente lo descubriría pronto, lo se. Y se daría cuenta que me ama como aquel primer instante en que nuestras almas se encontraron en el lugar mas maravilloso de todos.

Pero yo no era quien para negarle la felicidad y el cielo a un ángel, ella merecía regresar… lo merecía.

* * *

**"¿dos semanas para que?"**

**Espero que lean este fic y me digan que les parece, así veré si lo sigo publicando. **

**Dejen review!**

**besos!**


	2. Cuando yo me vaya,

**CAPITULO 1:** _"Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que llores. Cuando yo duerma, respeta mi sueño, por algo me duermo, por algo me he ido"._

— ¡Edward! — gritó una vieja mujer mientras un chico de algunos 17 años cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de una vieja casa, con una pesada mochila en su espalda se encaminaba a cumplir su mas grande sueño, al escuchar a la mujer giró su cuerpo para encararse con aquella señora.

— Mamá…— susurró Edward con cara de desaprobación.

— Lo se hijo, lo se — contestó agachando la mirada; el joven de ojos verdes sonrió tiernamente.

— Dame un abrazo — agregó abriendo los brazos, la mujer de cabellos canos se apretó con fuerza en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

— No quisiera que te fueras — dijo entre su llanto.

— Madre, sabes cual es mi sueño ¡quiero viajar! Algún día llegaré a Washington, tocaré el piano y seré grande mamá, lo seré — una ráfaga de viento bailaba entre ellos alborotando y jugueteando con los cabellos cobrizo de Edward.

— Confió en ello hijo, lo harás — exclamó la mujer.

Edward besó su cabeza y se alejó de ahí, comenzando así su viaje.

Caminaba a un paso constante con su mochila y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus blancos dientes relucían con el brillo que el sol le otorgaba con cada paso que rebotaba en el asfalto, haciendo crujir el suelo y revolviendo la tierra en su camino. Ese era el sueño de Edward, ser grande al tocar el piano, quería llegar a Washington y había prometido que lo haría… fuese como fuese, pero lo cumpliría.

Después de varias largas y eternas horas de caminata, Edward se dispuso a descansar bajo un frondoso árbol.

— ¡1658! — Exclamó fuertemente — ojalá hubiese una manera de llegar a Washington muy rápido, Texas no está muy cerca… tardaré meses en llegar — suspiró.

Dos días después caminaba por un pequeño sendero junto a un gran rio por el que las aguas corrían fuerte y agresivamente, escuchó unos gritos que suplicaban por ayuda y a lo lejos logró divisar a una joven mujer muy desesperada. Se quitó de encima la mochila, la lanzó sobre el sendero y corrió hacia la mujer.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? — quiso saber, estaba algo consternado.

— ¡Mi hijo! — gritó apuntando a un lugar en el rio, y en el un niño se debatía entre la fuerte corriente y una rocas en las que intentaba sostenerse, pero no lo logró y la corriente se lo llevó consigo. — ¡Es solo un pequeño! — agregó la madre en gritos.

Entonces Edward vio al pequeño a punto de hundirse por, la que seria su ultima vez, perdía el alma, perdía sus años… se ahogaba en ese rio un niño indefenso que aún tenia toda la vida por delante. Sin pensarlo si quiera, Edward se lanzó hacia el rio y logró alcanzar al pequeño, lo arrastró hacia las rocas y luchando contra el agua que se esmeraba en alejarlo, logró subirlo a una de ellas… pero la corriente ganó fuerza y Edward se hundió sin tener tiempo suficiente para intentar salvar su vida.

Con un ultimo suspiro, los pulmones de Edward se llenaron del liquido vital que ahora sobraba, el cuerpo inerte rápidamente flotó sobre las pesadas aguas… llegó gente al lugar pero ya nadie podía hacer nada, lo sacaron del rio con una soga pero no pudieron reanimar su corazón. El alma de Edward, aquel chico alto y esbelto, de piel aperalada, cabello cobrizo y profundos ojos verdes dejó este mundo para llegar a un mejor lugar.

* * *

**malo?**

**Dejen review!**

**besos!**


	3. Cuando muere una estrella,

**Aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste la historia y que me dejen algún review :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:** _"Justo antes de morir una estrella, se observa la imagen mas hermosa del universo un tremendo crepúsculo ilumina por unos segundos destruyendo así a un pobre sol moribundo. Sabemos que morir no es estar muertos; Sabemos al morir que nuestros pasos cansados no llegarán muy lejos"_

Desperté… ¿En que momento me quedé dormido? Bueno, ahora eso no importaba. Lo que quería era comprender que pasaba ahora. No entendía nada, mi último recuerdo era haber entrado al rio, lanzar al pequeño sobre una roca y después… absolutamente nada.

Ahora estaba desnudo, en una gran habitación en la que no había ni un solo mueble, solo una pequeña chimenea a mi derecha y muy alejada. Las paredes eran de un blanco puro y tenían incrustadas grandes ventanas por las que entraba una luz brillante, demasiado cegadora; llevé una mano a mis ojos para cerciorarme de que estaba vivo o al menos, de que era yo. Al tocar mi rostro me di cuenta que una lagrima recorría mi mejilla. La observé detenidamente en mi dedo índice y sonreí para mi mismo; al menos estaba vivo. Toqué mi cabello y estaba despeinado… como siempre. Miré hacia el suelo, el piso de la sala era un gran tablero de ajedrez, blanco… negro, de nuevo blanco, después negro. Sentí una gran tristeza que me oprimía, como si me estuviera engañando a mi mismo, pero eso era imposible… yo estaba vivo, lo estaba. Aunque no supiera como había llegado a ese lugar.  
De pronto comencé a escuchar una suave melodía que inundaba el lugar llenando con un dulce eco aquellas notas que revoloteaban en la sala, me giré para observar el lugar nuevamente. En una esquina de la habitación apareció un piano y un niño tocando, era yo… me sorprendí y la imagen desapareció. Busqué desesperadamente que mis ojos verdes volvieran a encontrarse con esa imagen, pero no regresó.

— ¿Hola? — Escuché una voz a mi lado y me giré rápidamente para ver quien me hablaba.

Una mujer vieja, de cabellos blancos y un vestido largo color melón se encontraba a mi lado sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¿Abuela? — susurré y ella asintió muy emocionada.

— ¡Abuela! — grité al darme cuenta de lo que veía. Ella comenzó a reír. No podía creerlo.

Nuevamente miré hacia una de las ventanas, entrecerré los ojos a causa de la luz, pero me aferré a ver que había fuera. Lo único que podía ver eran… ¿nubes? Si, muchas nubes en el exterior de esta habitación que no tenia una sola puerta. Instintivamente la abracé, sintiendo un poco de felicidad que contrarrestaba la inexplicable tristeza de mi corazón.

— Me dijeron que llegabas hoy, así que he venido a recogerte— En una de sus manos colgaban unas piezas de ropa gris, y una camisa blanca.

— Estas muerta… — susurré para mi mismo mientras me alejaba de ella y contemplaba su rostro.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo feliz — y tu también… ¡Bienvenido al cielo!— agregó.

Después me tendió la ropa y me dio la espalda.

— Ponte esto, no me gusta hablar contigo mientras estás desnudo —.

Tomé los pantalones y me los puse rápidamente mientras ella arreglaba la camisa entre sus mano y la sacudía una y otra vez.

— ¡Pero yo salí del rio! — dije en voz baja con un tono desesperado.

— Claro que no. Estás muerto — contestó la suave voz de mi abuela.

— ¡No me ahogue! — insistí mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y susurraba mi nombre.

— Edward… Eddie —.

— ¡Que no me he ahogado! — seguía insistiendo furioso.

— ¡Edward! Por favor, no me hagas pasar un disgusto — Me regañó aun de espaldas a mí — Soy tu única pariente aquí arriba, por eso he venido — me regañó aun de espaldas a mí.

Me sentía confuso, ¿puedo decir desesperado? Si, desesperadamente confuso. Todo me daba vueltas y buscaba en mi mente una explicación lógica. Hurgaba en mis recuerdos tratando de encontrar aquel momento en el que salía del rio… pero no encontré esa imagen.

— ¡No! No, no, no… — repetía demasiado molesto — ¡quiero hablar con el encargado ahora mismo! — supliqué. Y vi una gran puerta detrás de mí salir de la nada. Me dirigí hacia ella y mi abuela comenzó a seguirme.

— No Edward, ahora no puedes hablar con el. Hazme caso, no acostumbra hablar con los recién llegados, lo detesta —.

Me puse la chaqueta que mi abuela me había entregado en un momento que ya había olvidado ya que estaba furioso.

— Me niego a creer lo que me dices, yo no estoy muerto ¡Eso es mentira! Yo si salí del rio… salvé al niño y salí del rio…—

— No, eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes. Edward, estiraste la pata, colgaste los tenis, etc. etc. Estás muerto — decía mi abuela con toda la naturalidad del mundo… o mejor dicho: del cielo.

Llevé las manos a mi rostro y me escondí entre ellas. Deseaba llorar con toda la rabia y tristeza que sentía… y lo hice. Mi abuela me estrechó entre sus brazos con mucha ternura.

— Edward, calma… ¡El cielo es algo maravilloso! — Intentaba animarme — Ni te imaginas lo que encontrarás —. ¿Y que iba a encontrar yo aquí? ¡Vamos! Seguramente no encontraría nada bueno, nada. Lloré como jamás lo había hecho en vida mientras escondía mi cara en su hombro y ella acariciaba mi espalda.

— No, no, no Edward — canturreaba para calmarme.

— No abuela, no quiero estar muerto — insistí nuevamente. Me miró molesta y abrió los ojos como platos.

— En serio Edward, el cielo es una aventura maravillosa — me tomó de la mano y continuamos caminando hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe y la cegadora luz irradió con más fuerza que el sol mismo ante mis ojos. Poco a poco estos se acostumbraron y pude observar como millones de luces de colores bailoteaban entre las nubes que me rodeaban al caminar entre ese sendero invisible.

— ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo están todos? — quiso saber mi abuela mientras mi cabeza volteaba de un lado a otro observando con detalle cada insignificante nube que había allí.

— Están bien, bueno… lo estaban cuando me marché de casa —. Miré hacia arriba. ¿Cómo era posible que en el cielo, hubiera un cielo azul? Esto se parecía muchísimo a la tierra, aunque aun no conocía sus ventajas… digo, las demás a parte de que aquí no podrías morir, pues ya estabas muerto.

De pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso y la mano de mi abuela descansaba en mi hombro. Aparecimos, de la nada, en una pequeña casa llena de pinturas al oleo y cerámica de colores chillantes. Las paredes tenían unas grandes ventanas con unas cortinas delgadas, casi transparentes por las que podía ver claramente… la ¿torre Eiffel?, si, quizá era una copia o que iba a saber yo. Pero a través de los cristales había millones de casas y monumentos preciosos.

— Esta es mi forma favorita de viajar — dijo mi abuela cuando al fin todo se volvió claro — piensas a donde quieres ir… ¡y ya estás ahí! —.

Oh bueno, una ventaja más.

— También se puede volar, y a algunas personas les gustan los coches y cosas parecidas, pero yo prefiero transportarme —.

— ¿Coches? ¿Qué son coches? ¿Volar…como? — al parecer aquí tenían una forma de hablar muy extraña. O quizá eran cosas nuevas que yo no conocía. ¿Pero como?

— Ha, lo entenderás después —.

De pronto el cansancio se apoderó de mí fuertemente y solté un suspiro muy ruidoso.

— Ha lo siento, se que estás cansado. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación —.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia un cuarto de paredes blancas que tenia muchos de esos cuadros por todos lados.

— Puedes quedártela todo el tiempo que quieras, y ahora procura descansar. Cuando yo llegué, estuve días enteros durmiendo — agregó mientras su risa hacia eco en la gran habitación que tenia una grande cama en el centro.

— ¿De quien son estos cuadros? — la curiosidad me había ganado y pregunté al apuntar algunos sobre la cama.

— Son míos — parecía muy orgullosa de decirlo — ¿Te gustan? Aquí tienen mucho éxito —.

— Si, si. Me gustan mucho. No sabía que pintaras —.

— No, no lo hacia pero cuando llegué aquí, un día tomé un pincel y no pude evitar comenzar a pintar, desde entonces no he parado. Puede que sea mi recompensa por haber tenido tan poco talento en la tierra —.

Me recosté sobre la cama, mi abuela salió de la habitación pero uno segundos después volví a ver su rostro asomarse por la puerta.

— Te costará un poco, pero en unos días te darás cuenta de donde estás —. Le sonreí y me sumí en la inconsciencia.


	4. Esta tarde, mi bien

**Gracias a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritas. Espero que siga gustandoles :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:** _"Esta tarde… mi bien cuando al llegar se encontraron tus ojos en los míos, no sentía el ritmo, no pensaba en nada… humildemente sentía la sensación, la sombra mientras tú me llenabas el alma. Si esto era un sueño... ¡Quien pudiera vivir siempre soñando!, Afán eterno al corazón destroza cuando los sueños nos van dejando"_

Minutos después… bueno, no se con exactitud si pasó el tiempo. Me levanté y me puse un traje café con una camisa color rojo sangre.

— Edward — dijo la abuela mientras entraba a la sala y observaba por la ventana — ¿no puedes dormir? — quiso saber, se notaba un poco preocupada.

— No — me limité a contestar.

— ¡Debes hacerlo! — insistió frotándose las manos con un pequeño trapo, eliminando rastro alguno de pintura.

— Quizá… — vacilé pero me quedé callado.

— ¿Si? Puedes decírmelo Edward — me animó.

— Quizá, podría dar un paseo —. Volví a mirar hacia el gran ventanal detrás de mí y ella sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Tienes algún amigo o algún conocido a quien visitar? —. Lo pensé por unos minutos con el mentón descansando en mi mano.

— ¿Te refieres a amigos muertos? — ella comenzó a reír.

— ¡Claro que si! — seguí pensando y minutos después sonreí.

— ¡Que buena idea! Si tenía un amigo… Jasper Hale —.

— Bueno, tienes que hacer lo siguiente. Primero, piensa en tu amigo, en su rostro, en su edad para que puedas encontrarlo pues quizá está en la escuela, solo piensa en estar con el —.

Me incliné hacia ella demasiado entusiasmado.

— ¿En serio? — No podía creerle. Asintió y sonreí — ¡Bueno! —.

— Seguro que no prefieres flotar o… — la interrumpí.

— No, no —.

—…Hay coches de todo tipo — Continuó, pero yo ni siquiera sabia que era un coche.

— No abuela, no te preocupes, quiero hacer esto—.

— Está bien, pero cuando quieras volver aquí… piensa en mi cara o en esta habitación —. Registré con la vista cada centímetro de la sala y me volví hacia mi abuela con una gran sonrisa.

— De acuerdo —. Comenzaba a sentirme nervioso.

— ¡Que te vaya bien! — concluyó mi abuela y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Inspiré fuertemente y después saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me relajé y moví mi cabeza a un lado y a otro intentando relajar mi cuello también.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé a mi amigo.

Su rostro de tez clara y ojos color miel, su cabello rubio con tonos de dorado que combinaban muy bien con su cara. Su tierna sonrisa, su amistad. Mi único amigo de niño y que por desgracia había perdido muy pronto.

Segundos después caí sobre el cuadro que mi abuela estaba comenzando y se asustó, pero no más que yo.

— Lo siento — me disculpé. — Creo que pensé demasiado pronto en regresar —.

Era verdad, en un momento mientras recordaba a Jazz dudé que podría volver donde mi tía, y al parecer si pude hacerlo aunque aún no me iba a ningún lado.

— No te preocupes, tranquilo. Concéntrate bien, si no puedo llamar a un taxi — sonrió y volví a cerrar mis ojos. ¿Qué era un taxi? Regresé a mi concentración y recordé las mañanas que pasábamos Jasper y yo jugando en las calles de nuestro vecindario.

_El joven Edward se concentró en su tarea, intentaba concentrarse a la perfección para llegar con su mejor amigo de la infancia._

_En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí; Una pequeña familia se concentraba en sus actividades rutinarias._

_Un hombre de bigote y cabellos rizados fumaba un puro mientras leía un periódico sentado cómodamente en un gran sofá. Una mujer de vestido floreado bailoteaba entre la cocina y la sala para llevarle a un pequeño, que se encontraba en un gran comedor, un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con demasiado betún. Una chica de cabellos castaños tocaba con cuidado el piano, sobre este, había un gran jarrón blanco con muchísimas flores de diferentes colores. Ella, acariciaba suavemente las teclas con sumo cuidado. _

_— ¡Grandioso Bella! — animó la mujer._

_Las notas revoloteaban en el aire y sus ojos color chocolate miraban a la nada, como si esperara que algo bueno pasara algún día._

_— ¡Toma hijo! Aquí está tu cena — dijo la mujer al darle al pequeño una gran copa de helado de chocolate con miles de confituras de colores sobre el._

_— ¡Gracias mamá! — contestó el aludido._

_— Noticias, noticias mas noticias… deberías de comer más dulces hijo, hace tiempo que veo tu dieta un poco reducida —. El pequeño y delgado niño sonrió abiertamente._

_— Bella, amor… ¿Por qué no haces algo nuevo hoy? — preguntó el padre de Bella._

_— Papá… — suspiró fuertemente — se que no toco bien, pero me gusta hacerlo—._

_— Esta bien hija — sonrió la madre._

_Entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo que la chica levantase los ojos del piano y dejase de tocar la melodía. Todo se transformó en silencio._

_Edward apareció de la nada trastabillando varias veces. Giró para ver el lugar al que había llegado y abrió los ojos como platos. El era un joven muy educado y se sentía avergonzado por haber interrumpido en ese hogar._

_— Lo lamento — se disculpó Edward —Creo que no vi la puerta— sonrió._

_— No te preocupes hijo, ¿Cómo te llamas? Al parecer eres nuevo— recibió la mujer._

_Bella observaba a Edward desde el piano al que el aun no había visto, sus ojos chocolate se concentraban en el chico que hablaba en ese momento._

_— Si, llegué hoy mismo…— comenzó con una suave voz muy educada y una leve sonrisa en el rostro — Soy Edward Masen— concluyó._

_— ¡Hola Edward! — Respondió el hombre del sofá — Soy Charlie, el es mi hijo Emmett; Ella es mi esposa Renee y mi hija… Bella — apuntó a cada uno mientras pronunciaba los nombres._

_Al hacer esto, se encontró con unos profundos ojos chocolate que lo miraban detenidamente… una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

_— Mucho gusto — dijo Edward y volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en Bella, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios._

_— ¿Necesitas algo? —_

_— Estaba buscando a Jasper Hale —._

_— No tienes mas que concentrarte en la cara de tu amigo — dijo Bella y Edward volteó a verla nuevamente. Se sonrieron._

* * *

**¿Es mucho pedir un Review?**


	5. Me gustas,

**nuevo capi! gracias a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos... espero me dejen algún review... besos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **_"Me gustas. Te lo digo con el viento, con todo el sentimiento. Me gustas como no me ha gustado nadie… simplemente me gustas, te lo digo con la lluvia, con los suspiros que emanan de mi pecho. Te lo digo con el sol, te lo digo con el miedo, te lo digo con el pensamiento… Incluso creo que ya te quiero"._

— ¿Jasper Hale? — repitió Bella mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Si, el y yo éramos los mejores amigos cuando pequeños… la pasábamos siempre juntos —.

Sus ojos chocolate eran los más preciosos ojos que había visto en toda mi vida… y muerte. Cuando la vi por primera vez hubiera jurado que el corazón se había salido de mi pecho.

— Solo concéntrate y lo encontrarás… Edward—. Escuchar su voz decir mi nombre me hacia estallar de emoción. Su tierna mirada me llenaba de una gran sensación de paz, tranquilidad… miles de emociones inexplicables. Asentí levemente.

— ¡Encantado de conocerte! — dijo Charlie interrumpiendo el momento; me dio una palmada en el brazo y se alejó de nuevo hacia el sofá donde se había encontrado cuando irrumpí en su casa.

Bella se levantó del piano. Un ligero vestido color rosa pastel caía hasta sus tobillos. Su esbelta figura me llamaba claramente en cada centímetro. Se acercó a mí bailoteando como si fuese una bailarina. Llevaba unos extraños zapatos. Parecían como unas simples zapatillas para hacer senderismo. Antes de llegar a mí, se detuvo.

— En alguna parte estará, ¡eso le pasa a cualquiera! — dijo la madre de Bella mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina. Bella sonrió.

— Concéntrate y le encontrarás — decía mientras llegaba conmigo.

— A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte — sonrió y fijó su mirada hacia el suelo, un suave rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Sonreí, si ella pudiera ayudarme…si quisiera acompañarme a donde me fuera a llevar este camino.

— Soy Isabella… No — negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos — solo Bella — sonrió y me miró a los ojos nuevamente. Cada que me miraba era como si ya nada importara, solo ella era la luz que iluminaba el lugar donde yo me encontrara, Bella…

— Claro — susurré atónito y alargué mi mano para saludarla, ella hizo lo mismo y cuando nuestras manos se estrecharon sentí como si una corriente eléctrica subiese por mi mano hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo, al parecer ella también lo sintió puesto que su mirada voló de mis ojos a nuestras manos y sonrió para si misma. Después de unos segundos suspiró.

— Y ahora… piensa en tu amigo — giró su rostro para buscar a su familia — ¡Adiós! — les dijo y volvió su sonrisa a mi rostro.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó y yo asentí felizmente, me tomó de la otra mano y desaparecimos de ese lugar, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos y su sonrisa…

Aparecimos por un camino empedrado frente a unas grandes casas blancas y amarillentas, caminamos por este lugar y mi vista viajaba de un lugar a otro. Las personas caminaban, otras volaban y muchas más desaparecían ante nosotros. Unas personas viajaban en unas maquinas extrañas que tenían ruedas… unas eran amarillas, verdes y sobre ellas la palabra "Taxi".

— ¿Qué es eso? — le pregunté a Bella extrañado, todo era tan diferente a la tierra.

— Todo lo que imaginas existe aquí… y todo lo que existe en el cielo en su momento volverá a la tierra; Nada se pierde ¿Entiendes?—.

— Claro — Hablar con ella me resultaba… difícil, usualmente yo hablaba mucho pero junto a ella mis palabras eran pocas, solo me detenía a observar su dulce rostro. Sus cabellos color castaño caer en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos… aquellos color chocolate que con cada mirada me embriagaban cada vez más.

Me tomó de la mano y desaparecimos de nuevo, no sabía como era que viajábamos pero lo hacíamos. Esta vez aparecimos frente a una escuela, demasiado grande a decir verdad. En la tierra las escuelas no eran de esa proporción, a veces ni siquiera había. Una pareja volaba feliz sobre una pequeña casa llena de ventanas por las que el sol entraba de lleno mostrando una acogedora sala de color azul en diferentes tonos combinando a la perfección con el blanco de los muebles.

La escuela tenía unos grandes barrotes alrededor de la misma, pero a su vez, una grandísima puerta se extendía en el centro de la entrada. Los arboles, el césped, flores y mariposas estaban por doquier en ese lugar. La naturaleza envolvía cada centímetro del gran jardín en el patio delantero donde miles de pequeños jugaban felices.

— Y esto… ¿es la escuela? — pregunté algo tímido, quizá ni siquiera lo era y yo ya había sacado conclusiones, cosa que no debería hacer puesto que el cielo no era nada parecido a lo que había sido mi mundo hacia unos días. Dos niños pasaron a nuestro lado revoloteando y bailando entre ellos. Bella los miró y se sonrieron con gran alegría. Ella era feliz al parecer, un dulce brillo embargaba sus ojos cada que sonreía… y eso me hacia sonreír.

— Si — contestó aún viendo hacia los pequeños que jugueteaban detrás de nosotros. Entramos por la gran puerta. Me giré a verlos también.

— Eso quiere decir que esos pequeños niños están… — no terminé, entramos a el pasillo que conllevaba a los salones.

Había cientos de puertas que se extendían a cada lado de ese gran pasillo.

Las paredes de este eran color melón con tonalidades de café. Hacia el techo, el pasillo era un gran arco de vidrio que dejaba ver a las aves sobrevolando el cielo azul.

Comenzamos a pasar por los primeros salones. Un grupo de niñas caminaba hacia la salida junto con una señora de vestido rojo; ellas vestían uno igual pero el color era más desteñido.

— ¡Vamos a ver al rey y a la reina! — dijo la señora.

— Yo quiero ver a la princesa… ¡Quiero ser una princesa! — agregó una niña y todas comenzaron a reír y a avanzar felizmente.

La primera aula a mi derecha, era de música. Un niño de cabellos oscuros tocaba la flauta muy armoniosamente. Había guitarras, trompetas, clarinetes, tambores y… un gran piano. Me detuve a contemplarlo unos segundos. Deseaba tanto poder acariciar las teclas de aquel piano de cola negro que se posicionaba en la esquina norte del aula.

Una niña tocaba el arpa, sus cabellos dorados estaban sujetados al lado izquierdo de su cara y sus ojos color castaño brillaban intensamente con cada nota que inundaba el espacio.

Otro grupo de niños, todos de diferente raza, pasaron junto a nosotros con miles de dulces entre sus manos.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Bella a los pequeños y estos le contestaron felices al unísono.

Un niño con un violín pasó a mi derecha tocando muy quedo y se dirigió al aula de música. Una niña con un chelo lo seguía. Bella se detuvo y yo lo hice también. En esa parte, el pasillo pasaba a sumarse con otro que estaba perpendicular al primero y ahora eran cuatro los caminos posibles a recorrer. Un león dorado estaba en el centro de los pasillos al que fácilmente podría llamársele glorieta. Me giré hacia todos los lados posibles. Estaba maravillado, el aura de felicidad era demasiada que me sentía muy emocionado… extasiado. Bella sonrió al verme observando cada detalle de la escuela. Me giré para mirarla y sonreí de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Mi sonrisa era torcida pero feliz, divertida… autentica. Bella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Segundos después volvió a mirarme.

— Bueno… — comenzó con un tono un poco triste — Tengo que irme ya— concluyó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunté de pronto sintiendo como la felicidad se alejaba un poco de mi.

— Pues… tú no eres el único recién llegado — musitó y después sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Comenzó a caminar y pasó a mi lado, me giré para verla caminar y avanzar con la alegría rondándola y estando presente como si fuese algo solido.

— Bella… — comencé a llamarla sin pensarlo si quiera. Ella se giró rápidamente pero no dije más. Me limité a pensar en lo linda que era, en cuanto me gustaba…

— Lo se — Sonreí. "Tu también me gustas mucho" escuché su voz dentro de mi cabeza mientras ella me miraba seria. Puse los ojos en blanco. Ella sonrió y las comisuras de sus labios llegaron hasta sus ojos. Supongo que las mías también. "Lees el pensamiento, me di cuenta, pocos lo hacen" pensó y volví a sonreír. Después se giró hacia la salida y sus cabellos volaron con el viento que entró detrás de ella. El olor a fresias me inundó y aspiré feliz. Ese seria mi aroma preferido de ahora en adelante.

La contemplé bajar unos pequeños escalones que yo ni siquiera había visto al entrar y se desvaneció hacia la nada.

— y ahora… ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó un niño a otra chica.

— A clase de poesía — comentó feliz.

— ¡Genial! — inquirió el niño. Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por el pasillo opuesto en el que yo caminaba.

Recordé la voz de Bella en mi cabeza "Tú también me gustas mucho" y sonreí nuevamente, como jamás lo había hecho.


	6. Solo pienso en ti,

**nuevo capi! gracias a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos... espero me dejen algún review... besos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **_"Solo pienso en ti, es por eso que solo contigo puedo estar… solo te veo a ti y es a donde viajo sin parar. Eres mi razón de existir, mi alma… mi corazón. Te imagino, te busco… ¿Dónde estás? Apareces de la nada junto a mi frente a este salado mar"._

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, observando con lujo de detalles en cada aula y lo que hacían.

Otro de los salones era de color negro, tan oscuro que apenas se podían ver las personas… ¿o se les llamaban ángeles? Bueno, les diría personas hasta que alguien me dijera la palabra correcta.

En ese salón, había pequeñísimas luces azules en las paredes, apenas y eran puntos… parecían estrellas. Un cohete estaba en el centro y varias "personas" se situaban a su alrededor tomando apuntes. Vestían muy extraño, con trajes color plateado y blanco.

— En conclusión profesora… ¿De donde venia la luna? — preguntó una mujer bajita de cabellos negros.

— De los circuitos situados justo debajo de la fuente de la felicidad y la estadística. Todo tiene un por que y la luna siempre le da a los humanos la respuesta— contestó una mujer alta de cabellos rubios.

— ¿Y las estrellas? — quiso saber un chico a su derecha.

— De cada gota de humildad y alegría— Todos los alumnos sonrieron hacia la puerta donde yo me encontraba. Les correspondí.

— Es ornitología — dijo una voz en otra aula a mis espaldas. Me dirigí hacia ese salón.

— Veamos, repitan "ornitología" niños — decía el hombre y lo niños repetían la palabra.

Esa aula era completa y absolutamente diferente. Se parecía más bien a una selva muy lluviosa. Las gotas caían, no se de donde, golpeando el asfalto y los verdes arboles. Logré ver algunas aves y un pequeño perezoso descansando sobre un árbol. Todos los niños, al igual que el profesor, vestían unos pantalones cortos color marrón claro; las playeras eran de diferentes colores pero llevaban sobre estas unos chalecos del mismo color que los pantalones. Además llevaban un tipo de gorra redonda del mismo color. Una pañoleta al cuello, calcetas largas y los mismos zapatos extraños que llevaba Bella.

— ¡Miren! Y aquí vienen unos guacamayos, pueden encontrarlos en la parte norte de Sudáfrica — los guacamayos entraron volando y uno se posó sobre el brazo del maestro. Los niños parecían muy sorprendidos y emocionados — Las cacatúas, si tienen suerte de verlas se encuentran en Australia. Aquel que va allá es un caballo de Inglaterra — apuntó hacia una parte del aula que yo no alcanzaba a distinguir. Al igual que en el aula pasada, se giró hacia la puerta y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal? — me dijo y solo lo salude con la mano mientras me alejaba por el pasillo.

Me detuve frente a otro salón. Las paredes de este eran blancas y lilas. Había escalones por doquier y en cada uno había una pequeña caja en la que aparecían muchas letras y figuras. También salía luz de ellas y los niños se sentaban enfrente a golpear suavemente otra caja más delgada pero más larga y movían una especie de objeto redondo que tenia un cable que se conectaba en la parte trasera de la caja más grande.

En la caja, se veía claramente una especie de laberinto y un circulo incompleto correr entre este por el cual también corrían figuras parecidas a las mantas en un tendedero de diferentes colores.

— Muy bien, cuando vuelva quiero que todos hayan hecho programas de informática nuevos — comentó un hombre bajito, negro y de traje café. Tomó unas hojas y las acomodó entre sus manos, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a mí.

— Disculpe, estoy buscando a Jasper Hale — le dije y sonrió. Después tomó un extraño aparato de su bolso y comenzó a tocarlo en diferentes partes. Unos sonidos graciosos y chillantes salían de la maquinita entre sus manos.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso? — le pregunté a una niña de vestido rosa.

— Una computadora — dijo alegre y le sonreí.

— Jasper Hale ha vuelto — contestó el profesor. Me giré rápidamente.

— Perdone, ¿Qué ha vuelto? ¿A dónde? — quise saber mientras lo alcanzaba a paso veloz.

— Ha vuelto a la tierra… ¿no te lo ha explicado nadie? — Rápidamente me emocioné.

— ¿Volvemos a la tierra? — pregunté fascinado.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía también — Jasper Hale es un bebé otra vez — No tenia palabras para expresar la emoción que crecía cada segundo más en mi interior. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero volví a cerrarla.

— Pero aquí vas a estar muy bien — agregó el hombre — ¡Hay cosas estupendas! —.

Un hombre de sombrero alto y oscuro se acercó al profesor y lo tomó de la mano.

— ¡Buenos días Ben! — Le dijo el hombre del sombrero y el profesor, Ben le saludó — ¿Vendrás a tomar el té esta noche? —

— Perfecto — asintió Ben.

— ¡y que venga tu amigo también! — dijo el hombre. Y asentí.

— ¡Gracias! — casi le grité de la emoción en mi interior. El hombre se alejó y Ben y yo seguimos caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda uno aquí antes de volver? — pregunté demasiado curioso.

— Eso depende de cada caso, hubo una vez un tipo que se quedó solo una hora… y también has personas que se quedan miles de años; yo solamente llevo ocho años. Pero no hay tiempo, ¡No hay tiempo! — dijo ilusionado.

— ¿No se sabe el tiempo? — quise saber.

— Y si se sabe… ¿Qué más da? Soy Ben — dijo extendiéndome su mano.

— Edward Masen, recién llegado — agité su mano varias veces.

— Encantado Edward —

— Igualmente — suspiré fuertemente. Ben me miró.

— De pronto me siento muy… cansado — susurré. Ben soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Uno no se muere todos los días! — se alejó de mi caminando y después comenzó a volar.

— Volvemos — susurré para mi mismo — volvemos… —.

Unos suaves tonos de piano se escucharon cerca de mí.

"Hola Edward" pensó Bella y aparecí frente a ella, en un lugar que no conocía. Ella estaba frente a un gran piano color marrón. Le sonreí.

— Hola Bella — articulé.

"¿Qué tal las cosas?"

— ¡Fantásticas! — me acerqué mas a ella. Me recargué sobre el piano y se sonrojó mientras escondía su mirada entre las teclas pero aún me veía entre sus pestañas.

— ¿Quieres ver un secreto? — me preguntó mientras tocaba mi mano y no me dio tiempo de asentir. Yo ya me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, lleno de neblina pesada y nubes por doquier. La busqué rápidamente.

— Bella, Bella… Bella — comencé a llamarla. Una suave risita se oyó desde un lugar que yo no podía distinguir.

— No tienes mas que imaginar — dijo su voz entre la espesura de la bruma. Y de pronto, ya estaba junto a mí con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

"Cuando tengas practica, puedes imaginar cosas que no existen" Aparecimos caminando junto a un gran lago. El césped verde se extendía por todo el suelo y los grandes arboles e alzaban hasta alcanzar el cielo. Muchos patos nadaban elegantemente entre las suaves y azules aguas del lago.

"… y después te imaginas como llevarlas a cabo"

— Yo podría hacerlo… que volvamos — susurré y ella giró rápidamente a verme. Su rostro era serio.

— No se — frunció el ceño y me sorprendí — ¡Puede que si! — sonrió.

Seguimos avanzando, entre las aves que bailoteaban entre el cielo y el suelo. Las ardillas corrían de un lado a otro y miles de mariposas de muchos colores formaban un gran arcoíris en el cielo.

Dudé. Quise abrazarla, pero bajé mi brazo. Ella e dio cuenta y el rubor inundó sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Llegamos a un prado que estaba adentrado en el bosque.

Me tiré al suelo y recargue mi peso sobre un brazo para poder observarla cada minuto que pudiera. Ella se acostó boca abajo sobre sus codos y clavó su mirada en la mía.

No decíamos nada, solo nos limitábamos a mirarnos el uno al otro.

— ¿Eres Dios? — susurré. Ella volvió a ruborizarse y escondió su mirada de la mía. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté.

— No, yo solo le ayudo a Carlisle —.

— ¿Carlisle es Dios? — quise saber.

— No, el solo controla todo… por ahora —.

— Pero… ¿Hay un Dios? —

— Claro — sonrió… me sonrió.

— Bien — sonreí algo embriagado por su mirada.

— Bueno, siento tener que irme — se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Así que tengo que imaginar cosas? —.

— Si — concluyó y desapareció frente a mí.

Entonces me vino una idea.

— ¿y si… imagino algo malo? — susurré. Ella apareció nuevamente frente a mí, de pie y seria.

— No puedes, estás en el cielo — Y volvió a desaparecer.


	7. Un solo beso,

**CAPITULO 6: **_"Significados… ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de todo? Imaginación… ¿Cómo puedo llevarla a cabo? Ideas, sueños, ilusiones… amor… ¿Acaso eres tu mi verdadero amor? Dame un beso y siente lo que yo. Ese es mi sueño, y si entenderlo quieres, niña bella, une tus labios en los míos y sabrás quien es -el- y quien es -ella-"_

Necesitaba… practicar. Volver a imaginar tantas cosas irreales y hermosas como cuando era niño.

Regresé a casa de la abuela caminando mientras el cielo se pintaba de tonos naranja y rosa hasta terminar en un azul profundo, mi color preferido. Bueno… di un paseo por ahí con los ojos cerrados e imaginando cientos de cosas, que no podía llevar a la "realidad".

Mis zapatos sonaban fuertemente contra el asfalto húmedo. Llevaba mi cabeza en alto y murmuraba frases que venían a mi cabeza.

Abría los ojos esperanzado con encontrarme aquello que tanto deseaba… y nada. Absolutamente nada. Yo seguía en la misma calle empedrada frente a las mismas casas amarillentas de la mañana.

Comencé a observar todo cuanto me rodeaba.

Un grupo de niños estaban alrededor de un hombre delgado, de nariz puntiaguda, de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás y ojos café claro. Este vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego; pálido de piel y un cigarrillo que parecía no terminarse se encontraba entre sus dedos índice y medio. Tomó una bocanada de su cigarrillo y me miró expectante.

Me giré, su mirada me parecía demasiada… ¿Cuál seria la palabra? Gentil. Si, eso creo. Una joven delgada de cabellos cortos oscuros (rebeldes por cierto) giraba a su alrededor tropezando una y otra vez. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos y una blusa blanca de algodón.

Una mujer a su lado, de rostro en forma de corazón lo miraba ilusionada e intentaba ayudar a la joven de cabellos rebeldes. ¿Por qué rebeldes? Porque cada uno se empeñaba en señalar a alguna dirección contraria.

Más niños se unieron al grupo. Un pequeño de raza negra y dientes relucientes. Una chica de cabellos rojos que caían en grandes caideles por su espalda y otro más, un niño de cabellos rubios y al parecer, muy amable. Todos jugaban con el hombre del cigarrillo en aquel parque grandísimo lleno de personas disfrutando de la noche y las estrellas. Vi a algunos hombres en bicicletas, a otros correr y muchos mas volar y tocar con la punta de sus dedos algunas de las nubes espesas que se encontraban en el cielo… del cielo. Pero quienes mas me llamaban la atención, eran los del grupo del hombre rubio… los hubiese visto por más tiempo si no hubiese chocado un hombre.

Sentí el golpe a mis espaldas y me giré rápidamente para ver quien era.

El hombre a mis espaldas llevaba un pantalón caqui y una chaqueta de cuero amarilla. Un pequeño sombrero escondía su cabeza calva. Me miró sorprendido entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Edward? — Preguntó con una voz muy baja — ¿Tú eres Edward Masen? — asentí varias veces.

— Yo soy Billy Black, era tu cartero cuando eras muy pequeño —

— ¿El señor Black? — Pregunté emocionado y el asintió enérgicamente.

— ¿Cómo está? No sabe la pena que nos dio cuando se murió. Fui a su funeral, fue muy emotivo… lo hubiese visto, todos estaban allí — Le toqué el hombro en signo de apoyo. El señor Black sonrió.

— Lamento la indiscreción pero, ¿De que te moriste? Todos lo querrán saber—

— Me ahogué — dije.

— ¿Te ahogaste? — me miró con incredulidad.

— Si, si, si me ahogué —

— ¿Sabias que aquí hay muchísima gente de Texas? Seria grandioso que nos juntásemos algún día para que nos cuentes las buenas nuevas — me invitó.

— ¡Claro! Estupendo… lo haré con mucho gusto — Nos sonreímos por unos segundos y el señor Black se despidió con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Hice lo mismo y de pronto aparecí donde mi abuela.

Esa noche dormí. Al llegar me recosté en la gran cama de mi habitación y me arropé entre el grueso edredón color azul marino que ocupaba su lugar sobre la cama.

Cuando desperté, una pala se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

La tomé entre mis manos y busqué a mi abuela.

— ¿Abuela? ¿Abuela? — gritaba mientras buscaba en la cocina, la sala…

— Por aquí Edward — Se encontraba en un gran cuarto lleno de pinturas… más pinturas de las que había visto en la casa. Al parecer era un cuarto especial.

Levanté la pala entre mis manos y pregunté:

— ¿Tu has puesto esto en mi habitación? —

— No — negó con la cabeza y después sonrió.

Salí de esa habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala. Antes de llegar, alcancé a escuchar uno leves golpecitos en la puerta principal. Caminé lentamente y abrí las dos puertas de par en par.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se encontraba ahí, frente a mí. Con su cigarrillo en los labios y un reloj en su mano derecha, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez. Al verme, quitó el cigarrillo de su boca para poder hablar.

— Carlisle Cullen, Edward… encantado — dijo mientras algún especie de saludo con la cabeza. Lo miré atentamente y sonrió.

— ¿No soy como te esperabas que fuera? — preguntó y no alcancé a contestar puesto que mi abuela ya se encontraba detrás mío.

— ¡Hola Carlisle! —

— ¿Qué hay señora? ¿Cómo van esos cuadros? — preguntó Carlisle a mi abuela.

— Genial. Cuando vengas a cenar puedes verlos si quieres — agregó la abuela.

— Cuando me invite… —

— Te acabo de invitar Carlisle — la abuela sonrió.

— En ese caso, me encantaría. Este… — vaciló — He venido a ver si Edward tendría alguna duda —

— Ahora que el chico ha dejado de llorar y está mas tranquilo, ¡Apareces! — Regañó mi abuela, el solo sonrió.

— Estoy convencido de que te has adaptado mejor que yo — Me dijo Carlisle — ¿Tienes alguna duda? —

Levanté mis manos en las que aún se encontraba la pala. La miré por unos segundos.

— Esto… — dudé

— ¿Algo que no entiendas y te gustaría saber? — insistió Carlisle.

— Pues, esta pala. Me la he imaginado varias veces y apareció junto a mi esta mañana… no se lo que signifique —

— Bien, entonces significa algo —

— ¿No sabes que? — insistí.

— No, no. Eso tienes que saberlo tú —

— Crees que la tendría que borrar cuando…— me interrumpió.

— No, no creo. Quizá la idea sea la palma. Quizá algo de música. Una guitarra, un violín, una trompeta, un piano… mira Edward, muy pocas personas traen al cielo una idea concreta de lo que deseaban en la tierra. Casi siempre son partes de una idea. Suelen ser cosas que nunca han visto ni oído. Que están en el aire. En la vida — sonrió — Es una parte buena del sistema. Lo que decidas hacer con esa pala una vez que bajes a la tierra o aquí. Es cosa tuya. ¿Algo más? —

— No, no, no. Solo que esperaba imaginarme algo nuevo… ya sabe —

— No te preocupes, cuando lo quieras de verdad… lo harás. Bella ya debe de habértelo dicho ¿No? —

— ¿Be…Be…Bella? Si —

— Si — sonrió abiertamente — Ella es especial —

— ¡Si! Claro, desde luego que lo es —

— Verás como te va muy bien — concluyó y desapareció frente a mí.

Miré la pala unos segundos en mis manos. Después cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Me senté sobre el edredón y me puse a pensar en lo único que rondaba mi cabeza: Bella.

Estaba en una banca de jardín sobre una gran laguna de un azul turquesa demasiado cristalino.

Debajo de este, una gran ballena viajaba entre las aguas y los peces de diferentes colores nadaban a su alrededor.

Una ballena en una ¿Laguna? ¿Acaso estaban bromeando? "Que tonto soy" pensé para mi. "En el cielo, nada es imposible".

Me senté junto a Bella, con el brazo extendido sobre el respaldo de la banca color negro.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir miles de casitas blancas con azul y el pasto verde. Todas iguales.

— ¿De donde vienes? — le pregunté a Bella.

— Soy de aquí — sonrió — soy un alma nueva. No conozco la tierra —

— ¿No has estado allí? —

— No — cada segundo nos íbamos acercando el uno al otro, inclinándonos cada vez más y más.

— Entonces, ¿tus padres nacieron aquí? —

— Por lo menos. Tengo un hermano — se rió muy alegre y yo también.

Nos miramos por unos minutos. Su mano se iba acercando a la mía hasta que la tomó.

— ¿Has estado en Washington? — me preguntó con extrema cercanía de su rostro al mío.

— No — negué tristemente con la cabeza — iba de viaje para allá cuando… cuando… me desvié — solté una suave risa.

— Humm… — gimoteó.

— ¿De verdad no conoces ningún lugar? —

— No. ¿Has estado en nueva guinea? — quiso saber.

Levanté mi mano izquierda y acaricié su mejilla. Después, con toda la palma de mi mano, tomé su rostro y la acerqué hacia mí. Haciendo que sus labios se encontraran con los míos. Le di un suave y rápido beso. Ella se sorprendió demasiado. Intente besarla nuevamente pero se alejó de mi.

— ¿He dicho que podías hacer eso? — preguntó un poco molesta.

— No — contesté avergonzado y alejé mi mano de su rostro. Me puse recto y miré hacia la laguna que se extendía frente a nosotros. Millones de pájaros de diferentes colores volaron sobre nosotros creando muchas formas abstractas. Después entraron en el lago y siguieron volando, como si este no existiera o como si fuera una extensión del mismo cielo.

* * *

**Te gusta este fic? Review?**

**Agradezco a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritos xD**

**Me gustaria ver algún review de ustedes, que me digan que les parece.**

**Cuidense!**

**besos!**


	8. Miro la boca,

**CAPITULO 7:** _"Miro la boca, y quedo en el encanto de la dulce sonrisa que en su rostro centella, miro el áureo de sus cabellos, y veo aquella red de amor que fue creando con todo su encanto. Miro sus ojos, y me hundo en ellos deseando decirles cuanto es que los amo. Porque me he enamorado de la boca, de los ojos y del cabello. Y ya no tengo más palabras que un -Te quiero- "_

Me tomó de la mano y aparecimos en otro lugar.

Entre miles de flores silvestres en un gran prado que tenía la forma perfecta de un círculo.

Con mi mano acaricié su pelo una y otra vez, viendo como era que al sol los tonos rojizos de sus cabellos resaltaban mucho más.

— Yo creía que en el cielo había ángeles con alas y que tocaban el arpa — ella sonrió — sobre las nubes — bajé mi mano.

— Los hay — me dijo alegre — es la vieja guardia —

La miré detenidamente a los ojos sin ver nada más que sus ojos color chocolate y so rostro pálido y perfecto.

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber.

Fue entonces que vi como una nube blanca aparecía frente a nosotros y desaparecía al instante dejando en su lugar una vieja casa con un gran porche y la puerta de la entrada abierta.

La casa era de dos plantas. En el porche unos sillones y una mesita de cristal tomaban posición en la parte derecha. Cuatro escalones te invitaban a adentrarte en ese lugar. Tres grandes ventanales en el primer piso y una mas pequeña también. En la planta baja, la puerta y una gran ventana por donde se podía ver con claridad una parte de una sala color caoba y un comedor pequeño. Las cortinas eran de color blanco y la pintura de toda la casa era blanca también, más el color marrón de las tejas que separaban a la primera planta del primer piso. Un pequeño jardín se extendía al frente, con rosales y plantas de todo tipo. Un árbol a la izquierda de la casa y un columpio en el.

La puerta de color marrón se movió ligeramente y yo sonreí demasiado feliz. Bella me miró seriamente con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

— Esa es mi casa — le susurré — yo crecí en esa casa.

Por la chimenea salía un espeso humo gris desapareciendo en el azul del cielo.

— ¿Quieres que entremos? — me preguntó Bella.

— ¿Podemos? — quise saber ahora lleno de emoción. Bella asintió y comenzamos a correr hacia dentro.

Al llegar al jardín acaricié el pasto, y arranqué una rosa blanca que le di a Bella mientras se acercaba a mí. Abrí la puerta y espere a que ella entrara para después cerrarla.

La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas creaba un efecto de nubosidad al interior. Podía ver claramente las motas de polvo que volaban por la habitación.

Recorrí cada cosa con la vista guardando cada detalle en mi mente.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamé mientras me sentaba en el sillón junto a la ventana. En una mesita al centro de la recamara se hallaba un pequeño jarrón de cristal repleto de las flores favoritas de mamá.

— Es todo igual — susurré.

Bella miraba también cada cosa en la habitación. Miró hacia el comedor en el que solo había 3 sillas. En la mesa había un gran frutero lleno de uvas, plátanos y manzanas… mis frutas favoritas.

Sobre la pared se extendía un espejo largo inclinado unos 45° hacia el suelo por el que te veías desde arriba. Mi madre siempre decía que en ese espejo podíamos vernos tal y como en el cielo nos veían los ángeles. Ahora me parecía una ironía. Yo estaba en el cielo, viéndome por el aquel espejo.

— Este sofá se lo compré a mi madre cuando tuve mi primer trabajo — le dije a Bella mientras acariciaba el sillón.  
Detrás de este, había una mesa larga y delgada donde había muchísimas fotos y recuerdos. Tomé lo que tenia detrás y se los día Bella.

— Mis primeros carritos — le dije y ella sonrió tomándolos entre sus frágiles manos.

— Son de… metal — dijo y comencé a reír.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la chimenea. En ella también había fotografías en sus portarretratos correspondientes.

Tomé una entre mis manos. Era yo de pequeño. En un marco color negro de madera y tenia talladas miles de figuritas.

Bajé la foto y miré hacia el espejo. Ahí estaba yo de pequeño parado detrás de mí. Con una pelota roja entre sus manos y mirándome seriamente.

Me giré muy rápido pero ya no estaba.

Se escuchaban risas y gritos alegres. Como si miles de pequeños jugaran en el patio trasero.

Sonreí y seguí caminando por mi casa. Sentí la necesidad de llamar a mi madre. De que alguien más me contestara.

— ¿Hola? — grité mientras me subía al primer escalón de la escalera.

— ¿Mamá? — Bella me miraba seria.

Me entristecí. Acaricié una vez más la madera de la gran escalera y agaché la mirada.

Comencé a alejarme hacia la sala cuando la pelota roja cayó por los escalones rebotando fuertemente.

Bella bajó corriendo detrás de la pelota. Creí que ella estaba en… bueno, ella podía estar donde deseara.

— ¿Te gustaba la tierra? — dijo acercándose mucho a mi.

— Si, no tenia ganas de irme —

— Quizá ese es el gran dilema de la vida — agregó.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunté.

— Nacemos sin pedirlo y morimos sin desearlo — sonrió y tomó una de mis manos.

Esta vez, fue ella quien me besó y la abracé contra mí.

— ¿Te veré después? — pregunté pues ella estaba pensando en irse.

— Claro. Luego — dijo y salió por la puerta.

En un mueble, la tierra se hacia presente. Pasé mi dedo índice por la superficie de este y escribí unas simples palabras.

Me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza y antes de salir me giré para ver las tres palabras que se marcaban en aquel mueble: "Te quiero mamá" y salí de la casa.

Al llegar a la casa con la abuela me recosté en la cama y noté que había un nuevo cuadro frente a mí. Era una pareja bailando. El hombre llevaba un traje negro y la chica un vestido azul. Bailaban en un quiosco lleno de lucecitas que brillaban haciendo que el lugar fuera más bonito aún.

— Bella — susurré y pareció como si me hubiese escuchado.

"Hola" dijo la voz de su mente "¿en que estas pensando?"

— En ti — volví a susurrar.

"Si, miénteme" me dijo.

— Si, la verdad intentaba pensar en alguna nueva idea pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… aunque no me quejo. Me encanta pensar en ti—

_Bella se encontraba en su cama, sobre la laguna azul se encontraba una cama muy grande que flotaba sobre el agua. Parecía una cuna pero demasiado grande para serlo._

_Ella se encontraba sentada allí abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. El edredón morado hacia resaltar su pálida piel. Sonreía al escuchar la voz de Edward y pensaba en que decirle. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y algunos se escapaban hacia su rostro._

"Bueno, Adiós" pensó Bella.

— Espera, espera — le dije rápidamente — una cosa más —

"¿Si?"

— Creo que… estoy… enamorado… de ti — susurré.

Esperé a escuchar su respuesta, pero nada. Comencé a inquietarme y me revolcaba sobre la cama. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

"Te pusiste nervioso ¿Verdad?"

Reí ante su pensamiento.

— Si. ¿Qué te parece? —

"Me parece que tendremos que seguir viéndonos durante mucho tiempo"

— Está bien— sonreí.

Entonces, ya no estábamos en el mismo lugar que antes, ahora estábamos Bella y yo en un lugar iluminado por millones de lucecitas. Ella de vestido azul y yo de traje de etiqueta. Mis labios en su cuello dando un suave beso y ella, con la garganta arqueada, esperando otro beso.

"¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez?" pensó Bella mientras bailábamos aquella música de piano que sonaba suavemente.

—Si — besé sus mejillas. Besé sus ojos.

"¿Lo harás conmigo?"

— Si —

"Me alegro de que murieras"

— Yo también —

Y ya no estábamos bailando. Y ella tampoco traía su vestido azul ni yo mi traje de etiqueta.

Y ya no nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, ella no traía ese delicado vestido azul ni yo mi traje de etiqueta. Quedé momentáneamente deslumbrado en la presencia de ante tal hermosura. Y nos fundimos en un vaivén de cuerpos, siendo uno. Mis labios recorrían ansiosamente su cuerpo y sus delicadas manos mi espalda. Sus suspiros y los míos llenaban la habitación llena de luz en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos acariciamos y besamos, esto era tan correcto, tan hermoso. No había nada mejor, absolutamente nada podría compararse con este momento. Ningún placer fue más grande que el tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella era única. Éramos el suplemento el uno del otro, nos complementábamos perfectamente.

La quería como nunca quise a nadie y sentía que ese sentimiento era reciproco. Estaba seguro de eso, cuando me veía reflejado en ese mar de chocolate, tenía la certeza de que ella me amaba igual que yo a ella.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos n__n  
****Y creo que jamás dejaré de agradecer a quienes agregan esta historia a favoritos :D****  
****Los invito a leer mis nuevos one shots xD : _Tu eres mi prisionero_ (Alec Vulturi) y _Una plática con James_ :D**

**Mil gracias por leer, por dejar review y por agregarme a sus favoritos :D  
****Besos.**


	9. Quiero estar contigo,

**CAPITULO 8: **_"Quiero estar contigo. Nada más puedo querer. Di a todos que me amas y yo diré a todos que te amo con todo mí ser. Dame un beso de tu boca, ese cáliz del amor. Di a todos que me quieres y yo te doy mi corazón"._

_  
_— ¿Abuela? — grité mientras los gallos cantaban fuertemente afuera y el sol comenzaba a subir en el cielo.

— Aquí estoy Edward — gritó desde su recamara de pinturas. Estaba pintando otro paisaje muy hermoso. En el, la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto mojando una casa blanca en medio de un gran bosque.

Llegué con ella y le sonreí.

— Me voy a buscar mi propia casa — dije feliz.

— Muy bien — susurró mientras ponía fuera de la casa un auto plateado.

Esperé a que digiera algo más pero no lo hizo. Así que di media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir me detuve y miré a la abuela.

— Te quiero Abuela — dije y ella volteó.

— Gracias. Yo también — sonrió y me fui.

_En otro lugar muy lejos a la casa de la abuela de Edward, Bella se encontraba con Phil.  
Estaban en una fábrica de juguetes. Phil se dedicaba a crear nuevos e innovadores juguetes con los que los niños pudieran aprender muchas cosas._

_Tomó una pequeña oveja blanca y la hizo saltar. _

_— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó a Bella._

_— ¡Claro! — dijo ella entusiasmada._

_— Creo que también tenia un león — agregó Phil mientras buscaba entre muchísimos juguetes en una mesa._

_— Hacemos juguetes… divertidos, educativos, creativos, nuevos, interesantirijillos… _

_Bella se divertía mucho con todos los juguetes de la mesa._

_— Bella — escuchó la voz de Edward que la llamaba y ella levantó la vista._

_— Bella, ¿me oyes? — preguntaba Edward mientras Phil seguía explicándole a Bella como era que la pequeña oveja saltaba._

_— Bella, ya se cual es mi idea — Ella sonrió._

_— ¡Estupendo! — dijo Ella y Phil la miró extrañado. _

_"¿Cuál es?" pensó._

_— Quiero decírtelo en persona porque es para nosotros dos. Pero antes quiero hacer una cosa. Espero verte pronto. Ya te hecho de menos —_

_Bella sonrió._

_Detrás de ella, en un carro de carreras en tamaño gigante, Carlisle se encontraba sentado con su cigarrillo en los labios. Intentaba encenderlo con un pequeño cerillo que tenia en sus manos._

_— No te apartes de los juguetes Bella — dijo muy quedo y ella se puso seria — tu sabes mucho de juguetes — al decir esto, desapareció._

Comencé a escavar una y otra vez la tierra rojiza que se extendía alrededor del lugar que había elegido.

Había escavado un cuadro perfecto en un gran prado lleno de pasto y flores preciosas que serviría para poder cosechar.

La gran casa se encontraba a la derecha del arado, con sus paredes color blanco y su tejado café.

Los grandes arboles verdes se extendían alrededor de la casa. Frente a esta, un pequeño jardín lleno de flores de colores.

Dejé la pala a un lado y me puse frente a la casa desde un lugar donde podía ver claramente cada centímetro del frente.

La música de piano sonaba de fondo y provenía de mi nuevo hogar.

Con mi imaginación, hice que las ventanas tuvieran cortinas de colores alegres.

Estas eran de encaje y figuras bordadas.

Dos cómodas mecedoras de madera aparecieron frente a la ventana del ala izquierda de la casa.

Después intenté probar diferentes colores para la pintura de la fachada.

Amarillo, verde, azul… las paredes cambiaban dependiendo del color que aparecía en mi imaginación.

Y me decidí por un color marrón rojizo.

Comencé a bailar feliz tomando la pala como si fuera una guitarra.

Subí los cuatro escalones y entré en mi nuevo hogar.

Era nuestra nueva casa. Para Bella y para mí.

Pasaban los días y la mayoría del tiempo nos encontrábamos tirados sobre el pasto, besándonos, acariciándonos… siendo felices el uno con el otro.

Varios días después, mientras gozábamos de nuestra compañía dije a Bella:

– Bella, quiero casarme contigo –

– Para que, ya estamos casados – dijo ella.

– Si… pero, ¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos una boda? –

– Tendríamos que estar delante de mucha gente. Tú dirías que me quieres y yo diría que te quiero –

– Si, me encantaría eso –

– A mi me da muchísimo miedo – comenzamos a reír y a besarnos nuevamente.


	10. Ángeles,

**CAPITULO 9: **_"…Y fue entonces que miles de ángeles entonaron la suave música del amor, colorearon los cielos de colores y las nubes fueron suplantadas por algodón… ellos hicieron la promesa de amor que jamás se debería cambiar, algo que no terminaría, algo para siempre jamás"._

Bella y yo buscábamos a la persona que creyéramos más adecuada para hacer la ceremonia. Caminábamos por las calles empedradas y en eso, vi a lo lejos a un hombre de sombrero de copa negro, cuando este se dio la vuelta vi su rostro y sonreí abiertamente.

– ¡Aro! – grité emocionado.

El era perfecto para realizar esa ceremonia tan importante para nosotros dos. Había conocido a Aro un día mientras intentaba mejorar mis tácticas de viaje, al igual que como me había pasado con Bella, había llegado a dar al lugar erróneo, pero no me arrepentía ya que gracias a esos errores terminaba conociendo a personas muy interesantes y sin olvidar: al amor de mi existencia.

– Hola querido Edward. ¿Cómo has estado? Buen día señorita – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente, después me tendió la mano a mí y nos dimos un fuerte apretón.

– Quisiéramos pedirle un gran favor, Aro –

– Oh, claro joven Edward. ¿En que puede ayudarles este viejo? –

– Pues… ¡Vamos a casarnos! – dijo Bella emocionada.

– A ¿Casarse? ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Aro.

– Para eso necesitamos su ayuda – dije.

– En ese caso, dime – contestó.

– Pues será así: Yo espero enfrente de usted hasta que Bella llega, y cuando haya llegado usted me pregunta si quiero a Bella Swan. Yo digo, clara y obviamente que si – Bella sonrió y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas sonrojándose ligeramente – y entonces usted le pregunta a ella si me quiere a mí – clavé mis ojos en aquellos color chocolate que tanto amaba y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras yo terminaba la frase.

– ¡Siempre he querido hacer esto! – dijo Aro feliz – creo que mi sueño más grande, en vida, es ser sacerdote y vivir en una gran iglesia, o en un castillo medieval – agregó ilusionado.

– Se le cumplirá, ya lo verá –

– En ese caso, espero no olvidarme de nada – sus grandes alas blancas se extendieron y parecía como si nuestros cuerpos fueran cobijados por estas, suaves y preciosas.

– Le agradecemos demasiado – dijimos Bella y yo al unísono y después sonreímos.

– Suerte chicos, ahora tengo que irme – sonreímos nuevamente y tomé a Bella de la mano mientras veíamos a Aro alejarse y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

– Ahora hay que planear una boda – dijo ilusionada.

– ¿Crees que tenemos que ir con tu madre? ¿Quisiera ella organizar todo? –

– Es lo más probable – dijo riendo e imaginándose a su madre como loca corriendo de un lado hacia otro.

– Entonces, vayamos… – dije y nuestros cuerpos desaparecieron de la calle empedrada y aparecimos en la sala donde había visto a Bella por primera vez.

Su madre aceptó alegre, es más, ni siquiera nos preguntó si podía planear las cosas… ya tenía todo planeado. Era como si hubiera esperado ese momento siempre.

Ahora solo nos restaba esperar dos días más o el tiempo que fuera necesario para que todo estuviera completamente en orden para la boda… una boda en el cielo le parecía a muchos algo extraño, pero para muchos otros, era realmente especial.

La boda se efectuó en un gran salón de paredes blancas y de suelo color marrón.

Ben se encontraba a mi derecha susurrándome algunos detalles, a mi izquierda, la madre de Bella parloteaba muchísimas cosas a las que ni siquiera les prestaba atención y me ponía el saco color negro en los hombros.

Varias personas acomodaban unas plantas cerca del altar y Aro estaba detrás de mi repasando sus líneas, que no eran nada difíciles pero incluso el estaba más nervioso que yo. El único sentimiento que embargaba mi alma era la felicidad y la alegría de pensar que Bella y yo seríamos oficialmente marido y mujer.

Un hombre de baja estatura y calvo llegó a mi mostrándome varias muestras de tela en diferentes tonalidades.

– ¿Tu que crees? Yo creo que le gustará – dijo Ben.

– No, no, no. Ese no es color apropiado para las cortinas del salón – dijo la madre de Bella.

Dejé al hombre detrás y seguí caminando, si seguían así terminarían por estresarme.

Hablaban muy fuerte y demasiado rápido, era como un gran zumbido de abejas que revoloteaban a mí alrededor parloteando muchísimas palabras desconocidas para mi, yo solo quería ver a Bella.

– Gracias, Gracias – decía a todas las personas que me decían frases de aliento mientras seguía caminando.

Había algunas hileras de sillas color crema acomodadas frente al arco de flores blancas que sería el lugar donde nos juraríamos amor eterno.

– Calma, Calma señora. Todo estará bien – dije a Renee. En ese momento el pequeño Emmett se puso frente a mí con una esfera transparente.

– ¡Es un buen detalle! ¿No crees? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Claro que si Emmett –

– Emmett, hijo vete de aquí. Ahora están terminando de arreglar el salón, no vayas a arruinar algo, sal y ahora entras… yo te digo cuando ¿Si? – Renee hablaba muy, muy rápido… sus palabras apenas eran entendibles. Emmett hizo un gesto en su rostro. "¿Qué dijo?" pensó.

– Creo que quiere que salgas por ahora – me incliné para susurrarle en el odio. Sonrío y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Un hombre organizaba un pequeño grupo de niños que formaban un coro angelical en una especia de tribuna pequeña.

– Esta es una posibilidad en cuanto a la música… – dijo Renee.

Las bocas de los niños comenzaron a abrirse como si cantasen, pero los sonidos no eran los típicos sino, eran sonidos musicales, como si los propios pequeños fueran instrumentos. Después, la música cesó y sus voces comenzaron a inundar la habitación en un dulce arrullo de voces angelicales y suaves. Me quedé absorto contemplando a los pequeños, era la única cosa que me había distraído desde que comenzó la planeación de la boda.

_En otro lugar del salón, Bella se alistaba con su ligero vestido blanco que caía suavemente por su cuerpo, una mujer arreglaba unos cuantos detalles y le colocó el velo en su cabeza. _

_– Bella, te ves preciosa – dijo Emmett mientras "irrumpía" nuevamente en el salón._

_– Gracias pequeño – dijo y lo besó en la frente._

_– ¡Hay no! Ya escuché a mamá, me voy Bella, te veo después – dijo con unas caritas cómicas y sobreactuando con drama. Bella comenzó a reír._

_La música de los niños llenaba la pequeña habitación en la que Bella se encontraba y ella sonreía con los tonos de aquel suave cántico._

_Entonces, la mujer hizo una seña a Bella y esta sonrió nerviosamente. Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera por la que llegaría al centro del salón._

Estaba ahí escuchando a los niños cuando Renee me señaló el altar y me dijo que me encaminara hacia allí rápidamente.

Giré mi rostro hacia la escalera y me encontré con la persona más perfecta en todo el…cielo, mundo, universo… ¡Todo lugar! Sonrió levemente y comenzó a descender muy despacio los escalones.

Parecía un poco nerviosa pero sonreí para infundirle valor.

Seguía bajando muy despacio y las ansias de tenerla junto a mi aumentaban con cada segundo.

No podría siquiera describir como estaba vestida, cuan hermosa se veía… las palabras no alcanzan para explicar tanta perfección.

"Te amo" pensó Bella y sonreí más abiertamente.

La ceremonia fue simple y rápida como habíamos pensado, pero había sido completamente personal y linda.

Aro nos peguntó si nos queríamos y contestamos que si sonriendo, un dulce beso había cerrado el trato.

Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras llena de felicidad animándome a seguirla.

No lo hice, quería ver desde abajo como era que la felicidad irradiaba a su alrededor y parecía visible.

Entonces el cuerpo de Bella, mi Bella desapareció de las escaleras…

"No… Bella, por favor, no" pensé.

Volvió a aparecer tenuemente y se despidió con una lágrima que recorría su rostro.

"Siempre te amaré" pensó y entonces, la imagen de su cuerpo, la mismísima Isabella que había conocido hacia poco tiempo… dejó el cielo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro cayendo desde mis ojos verdes que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

Pensé en Bella una y otra vez, intente viajar a donde ella estaba pero no había forma de lograrlo… no viajaba a ningún lugar puesto que ahora no había ninguna Bella en el paraíso.

* * *

_**perdón por la tardanza!!**_

_**Mil gracias a quienes leen y dejan review!!**_

_**:D**_

_**saludos!  
**_

Todo el mundo se quedó atónito y perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio.


	11. Lluvia,

**CAPITULO 10: **_"Edward: Los recuerdos inundan mi mente y se desbordan por mis sueños como lluvia hacia tu sendero, te acompañan mis lágrimas: Bella, simplemente: te quiero.  
Bella: …Entonces solo podía pensar en algo… odio la lluvia, odio su incesante repiqueteo…un solo nombre viene a mi mente, una sola frase: Edward, simplemente te quiero"._

No podía ver nada, solo las sombras de las figuras borrosas a causa del mar de lágrimas que desbordaba en mis mejillas. Estaba sentado en los escalones de aquel salón, nadie más estaba conmigo… no había nadie allí, hasta que escuché la voz de la mente de Carlisle y este apareció junto a la pared frente a mi.

_"Así son las cosas aquí"_ pensó Carlisle recargado en una pared. Con un traje negro y camisa rojo sangre, el cigarrillo entre sus manos y una falsa actitud de timidez.

_"Eso le ocurre a todo el mundo… incluso a ti" _

Limpié mis lágrimas y comencé a caminar en círculo frente a Carlisle, tocó mi hombro y aparecimos en otro lugar.

Era parecido a la entrada de un templo griego, pero la grande puerta estaba abierta y el cielo azul y las nubes se podía ver ahí. Este "templo" estaba en un gran cuarto cerrado de color marrón oscuro por todos lados. Carlisle estaba sentado en la entrada, con el gran cielo formado detrás de el.

– Y ahora que haré… – susurré.  
_"Creo que deberías recordar… vivir de recordar" _

El cielo detrás de el cambió, ahora podía verse la casa de Bella y mía, nuestra casa.

Junto a esa casa estaba un tronco y en ese, una preciosa chica se encontraba sentada sobre mi regazo. Eran mis recuerdos vistos desde otro punto de vista…

Mi camisa color arena contrastaba con el vestido blanco de flores lilas de Bella, miraba detenidamente al cielo y yo le acariciaba una mejilla.

– ¿Sabes lo que nunca hemos hecho? – preguntó Bella y lo miré pensativo.  
– Nunca hemos bailado – dijo.

Después me miró a los ojos, había sido hace mucho pero aún así me parecía que yo mismo había causado que ella se fuera del cielo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y seguí mirándola como si no fuera a verla jamás.

– ¿Crees que me iré pronto de aquí? Digo, a la tierra – susurró Bella.

Y mi respuesta fue como si hubiera sido puesta en mis labios por otra persona, no dije lo que yo quería decir, quería decirle que no, que viviríamos juntos eternamente felices en el paraíso… pero la respuesta no fue la que deseaba salir de mi.

– Si – por un segundo no dijimos nada y ella comenzó a inquietarse. Seguí intentando de decirle lo que yo quería, pero nada pasaba… de mis labios la única palabra que conseguía salir era "Si".

– ¿Estas...seguro? – preguntó temerosa.  
– Si – No podía decirle lo contrario, no podía… en ese momento una ola de tristeza me inundó, como si las palabras que desearan salir de mis labios se hubieran convertido en lagrimas…

– No estés triste – dijo Bella y giré mi rostro hacia otro lado.  
– No te pongas triste Edward, eso no pasará pronto… no… – dijo con un tono de tristeza y volví a mirarla. Toqué sus mejillas acariciándolas una y otra vez, después de unos segundos conseguí hablar.

– ¿Por qué tienes que irte tu? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no jamás? – ella comenzó a pensar que todo era una broma mía y sonrió.

– No estés triste Edward, al fin podré ser un bebe real – su sonrisa era tan linda que incluso olvidé el hecho de que las palabras habían sido puestas en mi boca, incluso terminé creyendo que todo era una broma y por eso había olvidado ese recuerdo… había bloqueado ese pensamiento, lo había mandado a mi subconsciente.

Carlisle tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo y el paisaje en la entrada del templo cambió.

Ahora estaba Bella, con un ligero vestido azul celeste dentro de nuestra casa mirando por la ventana.

Ese era un momento que yo no había visto, era como si nos hubieran grabado mientras yo dormía justamente un día antes de la boda, ese no era un recuerdo mío.

Bella giró su rostro y caminó lentamente hacia la cama, yo me encontraba ahí recostado, con los parpados cerrados y soñando no se que cosa… acarició mi rostro de una forma muy lenta y delicada.

– Te amo – susurró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Al parecer, ella ya sabía que se iría pronto.  
Bella salió de la casa y miró el bosque, tocó el césped y sonrió cada segundo del que disfrutaba viendo el paisaje mientras ligeras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Verla de esta forma era diferente. Ella tenía un aura de luz que la llenaba por completo. Cerró sus ojos y la luz se intensificó.

– Un día más por favor… – susurró Bella. Y la luz volvió a ser normal.

Entonces yo desperté sin tener siquiera una idea de por qué había lágrimas en mis ojos.

Dejé a Carlisle y me fui hacia nuestra… ahora, mi casa.

_En un lugar en la tierra, mas específicamente en Forks, W.A. era 13 de septiembre de 1802. Un día como cualquier otro en ese pequeño pueblo, a excepción de la llegada de una nueva vida._

_El sol se escondía entre las espesas nubes que jamás se alejaban del cielo, Forks era un lugar donde la lluvia siempre mostraba que ella tenía la supremacía de los cielos._

_En una pequeña casa, una mujer se encontraba descansando en una cama de sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre por diversos puntos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una ligera capa de sudor abarcaba su frente. Una chica de cabellos oscuros y piel cobriza entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido y tomó una pequeña toalla blanca y la sumergió en agua, para después, con esta limpiar el rostro de la mujer. Esta abrió los ojos instantáneamente por el agua fría de su rustro._

_– Lo siento, señora – se disculpó la chica. La señora hizo un gesto y la chica sonrió. – Fue una niña, una niña preciosa, señora – agregó la chica y el rostro de la mujer se encendió._

_La gran puerta de madera, que se encontraba frente a la cama se abrió de par en par y por esta entró un hombre de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. _

_– Cariño, has despertado… – dijo feliz y se acercó a la cama sentándose con mucho cuidado en el borde de esta.  
– Toma – dijo el hombre dejando a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos.  
– Isabella… – susurró la madre y le dio un suave beso en la frente de la bebe._

_La vida de Isabella, pasaba rápido. Odiaba que le dijeran "Isabella", ella prefería que le dijeran "Bella". Sentía como un gran alivio en su corazón, era como si recordara un lugar donde había estado antes._

_A los dos años Bella comenzó a hablar, era una niña muy inteligente y astuta. La primera palabra que logró decir en una frase era: "Edward quiere venir". Su padre hacía juguetes para ella, la primera vez que dijo eso, todos se sorprendieron mucho._

_– ¿Quieres llevarte al señor Mouse a la cama? – preguntó el padre dándole el juguete.  
– No papá, Edward quiere venir –  
– ¿Quién es Edward? –  
– Es mi amigo – la niña sonrió.  
– Oh, y ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el padre.  
– Allí – dijo Bella apuntando al cielo.  
– Ah, Hola Edward – dijo el hombre hacia el cielo, después miró a Bella y susurró: – Que chico más guapo – Bella sonrió  
– Edward, puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo el padre y Bella se puso triste.  
– Buenas noches Bella, buenas noches Edward – dijo el padre saliendo de la alcoba._

_Su madre y su familia entera se extrañaban, pero después fueron acostumbrándose, creían que era como si se tratase del "amigo imaginario" de la niña._

_Bella creció feliz, a excepción de la lluvia._

_Cada que llovía en Forks, lo que era todos los días, Bella prefería no salir a ninguna parte; y si tenía que hacerlo lo hacía a pie o a caballo. Odiaba los coches, no del todo, pero tenía un terrible temor a ir en coche mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente contra el asfalto._

_El 13 de septiembre de 1819 Bella cumplía 17 años… estaba entusiasmada por el hecho y además, por que iría al teatro con sus padres esa noche. Irían a ver una obra de Shakespeare, uno de los dramaturgos favoritos de Bella a su corta edad._

_"Romeo y Julieta" pensó Bella mientras se arreglaba para salir._

_"Un amor imposible, un amor distante y lejano… pero se que en algún momento Romeo y Julieta pudieron estar juntos… quizá en el cielo… quien sabe" sonrió ante tal pensamiento, Bella creía que eso sería demasiado romántico… un amor en el cielo._

_Cuando Bella y sus padres estaban listos subieron en coche. _

_A la mitad del camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer con demasiada fuerza, era tanta la intensidad de las gotas que ni siquiera podía hablarse por que el sonido de la voz se perdía entre el incesante goteo en aquella oscura noche._

_"Odio la lluvia, odio la lluvia, odio su repiqueteo constante… odio la lluvia" pensaba una y otra vez Isabella._


	12. Tiempo, espacio,

**CAPITULO 11:** _"Quizá la vivencia del tiempo y el espacio solo estén en nuestra conciencia… el hecho de que pase un siglo en la tierra no significa que pase un siglo también en el cielo… quizá un instante en el paraíso sea toda una eternidad…"_

Al otro día, mientras caminaba por el porche una y otra vez tuve una idea.

– Carlisle, se que me oyes – dije fuertemente – tengo que hablar contigo – comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Buscaba a Carlisle y no lograba encontrarlo, era desesperante. Llegué a creer que jamás lo encontraría… pero aunque no lo hiciera, seguiría buscándolo toda la eternidad si fuera necesario.

Caminaba por las calles gritando y llamándolo esperando que se apareciera frente a mí.

– Carlisle, no te hagas el sordo. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! –

Iba a gritar nuevamente cuando un humo blando me absorbió y aparecí en un salón blanco, el piso era como un gran tablero de ajedrez, al parecer… era el mismo salón a donde había llegado por primera vez.

Había seis chicas bailando ballet con una dulce y suave música de piano. Carlisle se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a todas ellas con su cigarrillo y una botella de vino en una mesita a su lado.

Caminé hacia el decidido, viendo de reojo la delicadeza de las chicas al bailar, eran como preciosos cisnes en un lago.

Carlisle me miró e hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Tiró el cigarrillo en un cenicero en la mesita y tomó otro de una cajetilla. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió.

Me detuve a unos pasos de el y las chicas desaparecieron junto con la dulce música.

– No insistas. La respuesta es no – dijo Carlisle.  
– ¿Será una niña? – pregunté y el suspiró.

– La respuesta sigue siendo no –  
– Mándame de vuelta como un chico – comencé a caminar hacia el.  
– No puedo hacer eso – se quejó.  
– Si que puedes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eso lo se –  
– ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – quiso saber.  
– Por el cigarrillo. Eres el único que fuma en el cielo – dije astutamente.

Lanzó el cigarrillo molesto al suelo y dijo furioso:

– ¡Que desastre! Si se nota en el aire, tendré que dejarlo – sonrió sarcásticamente.  
– No te pido que me pongas a su lado. Ponme en el mismo país y la encontraré – supliqué.  
– Tu te has enamorado en el cielo… – suspiró y miró el suelo unos segundos – Te enamoraras en la tierra. Estarán juntos para siempre – sonrió amargamente.  
– ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasará eso? – pregunté insistentemente.  
– Yo que se… dentro de una vida. Puede que dos… doscientas – sonrió – yo que se –  
– Volverás a enamorarte. Esto te lo prometo – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

Las chicas volvieron a aparecer entre nosotros con la misma música de piano que antes. Era como una suave nana, una canción de cuna que me recordaba a Bella en cada nota.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté.  
– Ahora no – dijo hacia las chicas haciendo un gesto con la mano y estas desaparecieron nuevamente.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

– Mira Edward, yo también estuve enamorado. Queríamos pasar nuestra vida juntos, quería casarse y lo hicimos, quería tener hijos y los tuvimos – su rostro mostraba tristeza – Quería que pasáramos la vida juntos y que muriéramos uno en los brazos del otro… no pudimos. No – comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi y yo me giraba rápidamente para poder verlo mejor.

– Escúchame – dijo después de unos minutos – si te dejo marchar… no podrás volver. Además, no hay garantía de que la encuentres. Una semana o dos en la tierra son meses aquí, incluso años. El tiempo pasa de diferentes maneras… Bella nació en 1802… ¿Cuándo moriste tú, Edward? En 1658. Quizá en lo que nosotros conversamos, ya transcurrió muchísimo tiempo –

– No importa – dije entre sollozos por la idea de jamás encontrarla, pero tenía que hacerlo – quiero hacerlo –

– No la encontrarás – Afirmo Carlisle – ¿Entiendes? – preguntó.  
– Si, lo entiendo y aún quiero hacerlo –

Los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraron y comenzó a andar nuevamente, pero esta vez por toda la habitación meditando.

– Pero, no Edward, yo no puedo hacerlo… no soy Dios. Podría salirme muy caro – susurró.  
– Carlisle, por favor – supliqué – Pero si tengo fe en encontrarla, lo haré – _"Espérame Bella" _pensé con toda mi alma, esperaba poder encontrarla.

Carlisle suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a hablar.

– Está bien, Edward. Pero si no la encuentras, tu pierdes –  
– No importa, dime el precio y lo pagaré –  
– ¡Hay Edward! –  
– Dilo –  
– Está bien, te doy 108 años para encontrarla, no puedo darte más –

¿108 años había dicho? Pero ¿Cómo?

– No puedo hacer más – asentí – si no la encuentras en ese tiempo, ella se casará con otro. Pero ninguno de los dos será del todo feliz. Y tu serás infeliz por toda la eternidad… serás miserable y ella también. Así que si no la encuentras en ese lapso, no la encontrarás nunca. Oh y otra cosa… – negó con la cabeza como arrepintiéndose.

– ¿Qué? Dime –  
– No podrás… regresar al cielo jamás –  
– ¿Jamás? – Carlisle negó tristemente  
– No. Si la encuentras, ni tú ni ella regresarán, pero a cambio tendrán la eternidad juntos ¿Entendido? – regresó a la silla y yo sonreí.  
– La encontraré. Lo haré – Carlisle me miró y asintió levemente, después su rostro se tornó triste.  
– Tienes suerte chico – Las chicas volvieron a bailar entre nosotros y la música llenó el ambiente. Sonreí hacia todos lados, sonreí… era lo único que podía hacer, entonces me volví hacia Carlisle.  
– Espero volver a verte, en vida, Carlisle –  
– Yo también, de verdad… ten mucha suerte –  
– Gracias –  
– Entonces, nos vemos joven Edward –

Mientras me esfumaba, comencé a darme cuenta de los años que me había dado…

¿108? ¿Cómo era eso posible? De pronto volví a ver a Carlisle.

– 108 años… – susurró y perdí la conciencia.

_Los faros del auto del padre de Isabella alumbraban el camino mojado, pero la vista a través del vidrio era demasiado borrosa y para el padre de Bella fue muy difícil poder controlar el auto cuando las llantas resbalaron hacia la dirección contraria en una curva._

_La carretera era alta._

_El accidente fue rápido. El auto iba estrellándose una y otra vez contra algunas ramas de los arboles más altos mientras giraba cayendo hacia abajo perdiéndose entre el bosque. _

_Bella se golpeó la cabeza y la sangre comenzó a mezclarse con la lluvia, coloreándola de un rojo oscuro._

_Isabella se aferraba a vivir. "Espérame Bella" escuchó y cerró los ojos sintiendo una gran paz al escuchar esa voz. "Edward" susurró medio inconsciente, el cuerpo de Bella ya no podría aguantar más._

_Los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado rápidos y golpeaban terriblemente sus costillas creándole un terrible dolor, al parecer se había quebrado una o dos._

_Intentaba permanecer viva, seguir despierta, mantener los ojos abiertos esperando a que sus padres, que estaban desmallados junto a ella, vinieran a despertarla como cada mañana, como cada día mientras entraban a su alcoba y le daban los buenos días, pero esto no pasaría jamás… puesto que era la realidad y no un simple y aterrador sueño._

_El olor de la sangre comenzó a marearla, y ya no pudo seguir despierta… su cuerpo quedó inerte en la pesada bruma y la lluvia incesante de la noche._

_Cuando Edward desapareció, una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad se extendió por el rostro de Carlisle, una estrella más desapareció del cielo y en la tierra, el llanto de un bebé recién nacido inundaba la habitación de una casa en Chicago, en 1901._

_– ¿Tiene pensado en algún nombre, señora Masen? – _

_La señora sonrió feliz._

_– Edward, Edward Anthony Masen – dijo la mujer – ¡Hola Edward! Hola bebé ¡Qué niño más precioso tengo! – sonrió.  
– Vas a ser muy feliz Edward – sonrió el padre del niño._


	13. Consecuencias,

**CAPITULO 12: **_"Todos nuestros actos tienen una consecuencia, todo puede llegar a ser contraproducente y toda acción tiene una reacción: pero sea como sea tenemos que enfrentarnos a esta siempre con valor.  
Nacimientos… todos nacemos con un alma… con un ángel que nos acompaña siempre, ese que se encuentra en nuestro corazón puesto que nosotros mismos somos un ángel, no lo olvides… jamás, pues mientras tu vivas y creas: tu alma contigo se quedará."._

_Bella despertó en una sala desconocida para ella y un hombre de cigarrillo llegó rápido hacia allí. _

_– Bella, Bella. Tienes que irte rápido sino jamás lograrás encontrarte con Edward, regresa Bella, vive – le decía el hombre y ella lo miraba confundida._

_– ¿A quién? – Preguntó ella – ¿Dónde estoy? – _

_– Estas en el cielo Bells, has muerto pero debes regresar… recuerda todo. Aquí es posible recordar todo tu pasado, todas tus vidas e incluso tu existencia en el cielo. Bells, recuerda por favor – el hombre puso una mano sobre sus ojos y ella brincó exaltada. _

_Lo había recordado todo, absolutamente todo y no sabía que hacer.  
Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se llevó las manos a los labios._

_– Carlisle, debo irme… debo hacerlo – dijo llorando.  
– Lo se, se feliz Bella, encuéntralo – dijo Carlisle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Bella volvió a esfumarse rumbo hacia la tierra._

_Segundos después en una remota parte del cielo, Carlisle se encontraba con la cabeza baja, enfrentándose a lo que le había dicho a Edward, todos los actos que realizamos tienen una consecuencia… todo es contraproducente y toda acción tiene una reacción._

_"– Pero, no Edward, yo no puedo hacerlo… no soy Dios. Podría salirme muy caro –" recordó Carlisle. Realmente tratar de hacer algo bueno quizá no era siempre lo mejor…_

_– Carlisle, me gustaría entender cómo fue que pudiste hacer eso… enviar a ese chico a la tierra, ¡Sabías que no encontraría a la chica! Justo en ese instante, en el que el nacía ella estaba llegando nuevamente aquí. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué condenar a un ser que ya tenía ganado el cielo? ¡¿Ahora que haré?! Carlisle, Carlisle… lamento con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy lo que voy a hacer. Carlisle, sabes cuánto te he apreciado, ¡Por algo eras mi mano derecha! O al menos el encargado de este lugar, jamás pensé que al darte tal poder harías algo semejante. Y te digo, no sabes como lo lamento pero… no puedes condenar a alguien sin ser condenado tú también – _

_– Lo se y no sabe como es que lo siento padre – dijo Carlisle en susurros – No tengo excusa y si existiera alguna, no la diría. Porque creo que no me queda más que ser responsable de mis actos –_

_– Carlisle, como dije: No puedes condenar a alguien sin perder tú también. Carlisle lamento mucho decirte esto pero, aunque no te doy las mismas condiciones que las que le diste al joven Edward, solo me queda decirte que volverás a la tierra, serás un ser diferente a todos los humanos e incluso tendrás una existencia muy difícil. Espero que busques y encuentres la manera de sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible, siempre recuerda lo que eres y no dejes que tu posición te lleve por el camino del mal… – _

_Carlisle miraba con una profunda tristeza hacia el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. _

_– Eso haré, trataré de ser bueno padre, siempre lo seré – _

_– Lo se hijo, tu serás alguien bueno… debes serlo. Y justo como le dijiste a aquel chico antes de condenarlo te repito tus palabras: "No podrás… regresar al cielo jamás". Pero tu alma siempre estará contigo y espero que si por alguna razón algún día dejaras de existir, tenga yo una excusa de pelear tu alma por algo que hayas hecho durante la eternidad que hayas vivido –_

_– Lo haré, espero poder hacerlo. ¿Pero, tendré la edad de ellos? –preguntó Carlisle.  
– No. Irás a otro tiempo y a otro lugar Carlisle, sabes que para mi no hay imposibles –  
– ¿Podría al menos saber donde naceré? – Carlisle quiso saber.  
– Londres – Carlisle no tenía palabras. Asintió levemente y su alma comenzó a desvanecerse de ese lugar.  
– Hazlo Carlisle, tú podrás hacerlo… Cuida siempre tu alma –_

_Entonces, en algún lugar de Londres mientras Edward era apenas un pequeño y una chica acababa de nacer, Carlisle tenía muchos años ya de existencia, el vivía en el mundo siendo otro y su destino era vivir eternamente sin poder ser un humano… pero el intentaría serlo fuese como fuese. Aunque no fuera un humano el siempre había intentado serlo, había algo dentro de el que le decía que debía ser bueno, que debía cuidar su alma…Y así lo haría._

_Carlisle nació en Londres, alrededor del año 1640._

_Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano, la madre de Carlisle murió en el momento en que daba a luz. Su padre era un completo fanático que predicaba en una vicaria simple, donde lo único que podía vislumbrarse, aparte de los asientos, era una cruz de madera tallada por el mismo pastor._

_En un tiempo se unió a una gran persecución contra las personas católicas y de otros credos además de que buscaban brujos, licántropos y vampiros esperando darles muerte._

_Durante un tiempo, Carlisle estuvo al mando de un grupo cuando el ya era mayor; al principio, Carlisle fue una decepción para su padre, pero el era un chico muy inteligente y sabio por lo que llegó a localizar un aquelarre de vampiros reales que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad. _

_Entonces, en una fría y oscura noche Carlisle y su grupo se preparaban para intentar matar a aquellos seres, en ese momento se topó con uno: era un vampiro viejo y demasiado sediento, esto le causaba un gran debilitamiento y Carlisle se encaminó hacia el intentando matarlo, en ese entonces el solo contaba con veintitrés años y era muy rápido así que no se detuvo mientras corría tras el. El vampiro corría por las calles y Carlisle lo seguía como podía, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, se detuvo por un segundo a tomar aire y el vampiro aprovechó esos segundos matando a dos personas en la calle, con esto tomó fuerza y cuando Carlisle volvió la marcha el vampiro se giró hacia el y corrió a su encuentro. Los vampiros eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos por lo que Carlisle ni siquiera notó como fue que su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia un oscuro callejón. _

_La lluvia comenzó a azotar fuertemente el asfalto y el ruido de las personas en la búsqueda del vampiro se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. El vampiro quería venganza por algo que ni siquiera había pasado aún, pero levantó a Carlisle del suelo y lo elevó hasta su pecho con una mano por la espalda. Carlisle estaba inmóvil, esperaba que por alguna razón des destino algo le pasara al vampiro por que si el intentaba huir era claro que no podría escapar muy lejos. Entonces, el vampiro levantó unos centímetros más y jaló los cabellos rubios del joven Carlisle hacia atrás obligándolo a dejar el cuello libre, al descubierto. Entonces abrió su boca en una macabra sonrisa y dijo unas simples palabras que Carlisle no logró escuchar del todo pero le pareció haber escuchado la frase "Duerme bien… será la ultima vez que lo hagas" Carlisle tragó saliva y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, esperaba la muerte… algo que jamás le llegaría._

_Los afilados colmillos del vampiro atravesaron la piel de Carlisle rápidamente y comenzó a succionar la sangre de este, cuando Carlisle esperaba morir, el vampiro lo lanzó hacia el callejón y huyó rápidamente de ahí._

_ Carlisle sangraba y estaba consciente de lo que su padre haría con los cuerpos que habían sido mordidos por aquel ser, por lo que se arrastró hasta un callejón oscuro y intentando sobrevivir de aquel ataque, días después logró introducirse en un sótano en el cual estuvo durante la transformación._

_Logró soportar todo el dolor y el fuego correr por sus venas, su cuerpo se contraía y creaba espasmos llenos de dolor que solo podía soportar apretando la mandíbula fuertemente. No podía abrir los ojos y se sentía sumido en una oscuridad eterna, pero aún con todo ese dolor logró mantenerse en silencio para no ser descubierto._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había transformado en un vampiro intentó destruirse a sí mismo, algo que no pudo hacer._

_Su alma era fuerte y logró resistirse al deseo y a la sed, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía vivir de animales sin matar personas. Se dio cuenta de que había una alternativa para no ser ese vil monstruo en que el temía tanto convertirse_

_ La vida humana era demasiado valiosa para el, justo como para cualquier persona que llega a tener algún problema que puede poner su vida en riesgo, entonces la vida tiene otro sentido y la aprecian, justo cuando tienden a perderla._

_Leía de noche y estudió en las universidades del este de Europa._

_Tiempo después descubrió que en Italia descubrió que había otros vampiros más civilizados. Apenas estuvo unas décadas con ellos y después de marchó._

_Se convirtió en doctor y logró eliminar completamente el deseo de sangre humana. Carlisle esperaba que el podría no estar maldito, aún mantenía la esperanza de que si algún día el dejara de existir podría contrarrestar el mal que habitaba en el con la bondad que podría hacer, con la las cosas buenas que hiciera en el mundo._

_Trabajaba por las noches en los hospitales y estaba en Chicago cuando la pandemia de influenza azotó el mundo…_


	14. Infancia,

**CAPITULO 13:**_ "La infancia pasa volando y más cuando son pocos los sueños que puedes conseguir… las notas musicales llenan el aire y aquella canción de cuna vive en mí"._

_Suaves y felices notas inundaban el ambiente mientras Edward se divertía una mañana con su juguete preferido: un pequeño piano. La brillante luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas iluminando todo a su paso. El cabello de Edward tomaba un toque cobrizo con aquellas gotas de luz que lo inundaban._

_Su madre despertó, y junto a ella estaba un hombre en la cama. Se levantó molesta, quejumbrosa y de dirigió hacia Edward._

_El niño seguía moviendo sus manitas rápidamente por el piano, serio y sonriente a la vez._

_Su madre se puso una bata sobre el camisón y se levantó rápidamente. El hombre se fue tras ella._

_– Edward ¡No! Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no debes tocar ese terrible piano de juguete mientras tu tío y yo dormimos – decía la madre de Edward mientras el pequeño, de algunos cuatro años miraba tristemente a la madre._

_– Ven aquí – dijo la madre tomándolo por el brazo y sacándolo de la casa._

_– Siéntate aquí – decía la mujer y el chico se sentó en las escaleras de aquella vieja casa donde vivía con su madre y el amante de esta, en Chicago, su ciudad natal._

_– ¡Ya no puedo soportar más ese artefacto! – gritó el hombre y lanzó el piano hacia la calle. El juguete cayó fuertemente hacia el suelo y las teclas rebotaron hacia miles de lados._

_Edward miraba en silencio, con tristeza. Su único sueño, aún siendo un pequeño, era tocar el piano, un sueño que quizá entre su madre y aquel hombre terminarían haciendo que se esfumase._

_– Se bueno y quédate aquí a jugar como el niño lindo que eres – dijo la madre de Edward y después susurró mientras entraba a la casa – lo siento cariño, pero debes ser bueno con tu tío… me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo –_

_Adentro de la casa podía escucharse cómo era que la mujer peleaba con el señor, molesta por lo que le hacía a su hijo, pero las peleas siempre terminaban demasiado pronto como para poder arreglar algo. _

_Los años pasaron muy rápido para Edward, tanto que no se percataba de que el tiempo pasaba y el no cumplía aún sus sueños, que eran lo único que le quedaba._

El tedio de la infancia había sido demasiado largo para mí, cuando uno es pequeño, cuando uno vive su infancia como debe ser: el mundo es algo maravilloso. El mundo es nuevo, magnifico, único y desconocido.

Es fácil asombrarse cuando uno es un infante, puede ver un cachorro cientos de veces y aún así animarse al verlo, pero después, los pequeños comienzan a crecer y a acostumbrarse al mundo: pierden la capacidad de asombro y de la felicidad.

Ahora tenía 15 años y ninguno de mis más grandes sueños se había podido lograr; así que no me sentía del todo feliz.

Lo único que las personas buscan y han buscado siempre, es la felicidad. No buscan dinero, no buscan bienes materiales, piensan que al obtenerlos podrán ser así felices… pero eso no es verdad.

La felicidad se obtiene de otras maneras, un hombre que solo tenga una capa y comida será feliz puesto que tiene poco que perder; es de esta manera que mis sueños eran las metas a logran para poder obtener la felicidad que mi corazón deseaba… o al menos, esperaba que así fuera.

Entonces yo no era feliz, quizá porque todos los sueños que tenía en ese tiempo de niño eran imposibles, del tipo de ideales que un chico de economía media jamás lograría, que no podría cumplirlos nunca.

No había podido aprender a tocar el piano, aunque una canción muy suave siempre estaba en mi mente, en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos.

Cada que esa canción sonaba en mi mente, me sentía embriagado demasiado extasiado a decir verdad. Era una sensación que me inundaba, el único momento en que me sentía en más paz pero a la vez, sentía una tristeza inquebrantable, sentía la extraña sensación de deseo, un deseo de búsqueda, una de la que no sabía nada.

En 1915 no había muchas cosas interesantes por hacer, los sueños nunca eran los mismos en las personas, cambiaban de ideas constantemente justo como la moda, cambiaban sus deseos y sus luchas, sus obligaciones y sus derechos; pero yo simplemente seguía pensando que jamás lograría ser alguien, que no podría cumplir ese sueño.

Y por otro lado, había un gran vacío en mi pecho; era como un sentimiento inalcanzable e inalterable. No tenía la mínima idea de que se trataba, sin embargo, no podía descansar en paz, no podía pensar en nada más que en el hueco de mi corazón.

Tenía aún la esperanza de que algún día encontraría la respuesta a ese llamado inconsciente de pecho, de mis sentimientos más profundos.

Intentaba olvidar esas ideas, esos sentidos. Bloquearlos hasta llegar al borde de que quedasen en mi sub consciente. Que jamás lograran salir, que quedasen ahí… enterrados en el cementerio de mi memoria.

Por lo que entonces solo tenía un sueño, un solo sueño inundaba mi mente y se desbordaba en cada una de las palabras que decía.

Esperaba poder ser algo importante para el mundo en el que vivía, ser alguien que ayudara en algo bueno.

La guerra mundial acaparaba cada noticia, llenando los periódicos de muertes y luchas, contando sobre las noticias de los enfrentamientos y los avances.

La mayor parte del mundo estaba comenzando a ser educada militarmente, todos hablaban de paz, pero se preparaban para la guerra.

Así que yo quería ayudar, quería ser alguien que pudiera hacer algo bueno y productivo, salvar personas, luchar en representación de mi país.

Quería ser un soldado.

Ese era el deseo más cercano a la realidad, algo que sí era probable se cumpliera.

Sabía que si la guerra no se prolongaba: existiría otra más, siempre hay una reacción después de una acción, y creía que el país que terminase perdiendo no se quedaría del todo quieto.

No habría paz por mucho tiempo… Y ese era el pensamiento más poco creativo de todos; la única frase que se repetía una y otra vez por todo el mundo.

Un día, cuando tenía 17 años ya, me senté en las afueras de mi casa; observándola con lujo de detalles:  
Su pintura blanca estaba ya demasiado desgastada y en algunas partes podía verse la madera de las paredes. La cerca estaba completamente despintada y algo caída en varios lugares. La puerta estaba un poco colgada hacia abajo del lado derecho. En una ventana ya no había vidrio alguno y lo único que cubría a esta era un gran hule transparente perfectamente posicionado en el marco de la ventana.

Estaba vestido de negro, completamente de negro. Sabía que hoy sería el día en que me despediría de mi hogar… iría en busca de alguno de mis sueños, el primero que pudiese llevarse a cabo.

Suspiré fuertemente y sonreí para mi mismo.

Entonces, sin más… me levanté de mi lugar, tomé mi maleta, crucé la puerta y comencé a caminar por la estrecha calle hacia el mundo.

Pediría transporte hasta que lograse llegar a las oficinas principales del ejército pues pensaba adentrarme principalmente en la infantería. Sería arriesgado, pondría mi vida en peligro si fuera necesario con tal de ayudar a mi país y de ser alguien.

Fue entonces, cuando días después mientras yo viajaba, una importante noticia sonaba por doquier.

La guerra había terminado y con ella habían llegado ya muchas consecuencias.

La principal, por ahora era la pandemia de influenza humana que se incubaba en casi todos los habitantes del país, principalmente en Chicago.

No lo dudé más y regresé a casa como pude, viendo a mi madre muy enferma al llegar.

No me alejé de ella ni un minuto, el simple pensamiento de saberla muerta me partía el alma y no podía juzgarla, jamás lo haría.

Había un sentimiento de grande pérdida dentro de mí, sabía que no saldríamos vivos de esta situación. Ver a mi madre sufriendo era absolutamente terrible, no tendría siquiera palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía mi alma al verla ahí, tendida sobre la cama con una capa de sudor en su frente y sus ojos cerrados a causa del dolor en su pecho; además de la interminable tos que jamás cesaba. Su voz ronca me susurraba palabras de aliento, pero yo ya no tenía esperanza alguna.

Enfermé también y desde entonces perdí la conciencia por un tiempo que jamás me concernió, no sabía si mi madre había muerto ya o si yo mismo lo había hecho. Ya nada me importaba. Aún así, algo en mí luchaba por saber si estaba vivo y si así era, intentaba seguir en ese estado… aunque yo ya me negaba rotundamente a vivir.

¿A qué me quedaba en este mundo? ¿Acaso yo tendría un destino importante? Quizá Dios a veces también se equivocaba por que yo no podía dejar de sentir el dolor punzante en mi garganta, el cansancio y los gritos de dolor y los llantos en aquel lugar del hospital no cesaban ni un segundo: entonces me di cuenta de que estaba vivo, aunque quizá no del todo.

Escuché una voz a mi derecha y quise gritar, moverme y correr hacia allí pero no pude hacerlo, estaba paralizado por algo que me mantenía casi inerte sobre la pequeña camilla donde me encontraba.

– Sálvelo, por favor… se que usted puede hacerlo, lo se – dijo la voz ronca de mi madre.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí e intenté vislumbrar aquella imagen borrosa frente a mí. Era un hombre muy joven, completamente rubio, parecía un ángel… en ese momento volví a dudar si estaba vivo.

Entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y masajeó suavemente el tabique de su nariz.

El llanto de mi madre no paraba en ningún segundo, y de pronto, la tos tan terrible que no la había dejado, ni a mi, se hizo presente más fuerte que antes…

Escuché el rápido movimiento de personas hacia ese lugar y el hombre también se movió hacia ella. Más llantos. Yo miraba por el rabillo del ojo una escena incompleta, donde enfermeras y doctores ponían el cuerpo de una mujer sobre una camilla y lo sacaban de la habitación.

Era mi madre… no cabía la menor duda.

¡Y yo que quería ser un soldado antes de saber de las consecuencias! Mi subconsciente entendía ahora claramente cuales eran todos los peligros que acuñaba la guerra. No era del todo casualidad que tierra rime con guerra, ni que humano rimase con tirano.

Comencé a sentirme cada segundo peor y la escena de hacía unos minutos volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez era yo el que iba en la camilla y era sacado de la habitación.

– ¿Directo a la morgue? – preguntó una chica al hombre rubio y este asintió con tristeza.

Minutos después ya me encontraba en una cama muy cercana a una pila muchos cuerpos amontonados unos sobre otros.

Temblaba de miedo… Entonces si estaba muerto, no había duda alguna.  
¿Pero cómo era capaz de seguir pensando?

Esta habitación era demasiado silenciosa, como si la muerte pidiera silencio por cada alma perdida por este maligno virus que se había esparcido mundialmente…

Escuché unos pasos que resonaron haciendo eco por el pasillo detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió y el hombre rubio entró caminando lentamente hacia mi.

Me miraba dudoso, como si se encontrase en una lucha interna mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios peinándose hacia atrás.

Después de varios minutos se detuvo frente a mí y tragó saliva, como si se estuviera atragantando con un gran nudo en su garganta.

Abrió su boca y dos colmillos largos y filosos resaltaban entre sus dientes. Se acercó a mi con mucha cautela hacia mi cuello y tomó mi cabeza con su mano derecha echándola hacia atrás, entonces… sentí como sus dientes se clavaban y atravesaban mi piel.


	15. Transformación,

**CAPITULO 14:** _"Terrible dolor, terribles cambios que jamás pedí obtener… una pesadilla que nadie más pudo poseer, una eternidad inconclusa que cualquiera podría soñar, el don que nadie podría poseer: Otorgado con una transformación que dolor causaba en mi alma"_

Cuando el hombre rubio separó su boca de mi cuello, inmediatamente comencé a sentir el más terrible dolor de toda mi vida, jamás había tenido tal capacidad como para creer que tanto sufrimiento y dolor físico fuera posible.

Mucho calor… era demasiado caliente, demasiado. El fuego comenzaba a navegar por mis arterias y a correr por cada una de mis extremidades, centímetro a centímetro iba quemando mi piel… torturándome en cada milímetro, en cada segundo de esta terrible pesadilla. No podía hablar siquiera, deseaba gritarle al hombre con toda mi alma, con toda la fuerza y la voz que me fuera posible, que me matara con tal de que aquel interminable dolor pudiera tener su fin.

Solo había oscuridad, mis ojos intentaban con una fuerza inhumana abrirse pero me era imposible, era como si hubiesen atado mis parpados con alambres de púas que me imposibilitaban, y me martirizaban, con cada intento de separarlos. Estaba solo en aquella oscuridad, sin compañía alguna y no había quien pudiera interceder ante mi agonía. Intenté moverme desesperado pero la voz del hombre susurró a mi oído, con su voz calmada y un aliento helado, que si me movía todo sería peor. El corazón me dolía demasiado por la rapidez con que sus latidos golpeaban mis costillas, ahora sentía cada milímetro y cada órgano que había sido desconocido para mí… y no era muy grato conocerlos de esta manera.

Mis venas palpitaban con mucha fuerza contra mi piel y sentía como si rasgaran todo el interior de mi cuerpo… además, sentía como si mi piel fuera estirada fuertemente hacia todos lados y mi garganta comenzaba a arder sintiendo así la exulceración de mi cuerpo.

Como pude, pedí agua y sentí un terrible dolor punzante en mi cabeza después de que logré pronunciar esas pocas palabras, en ese momento la misma voz paciente me dijo que no la necesitaría más. Por unos segundos me confundí… ¿No la necesitaría más? Entonces ¿Iba a morir? Antes de que pudiera divagar más tiempo, el dolor hizo que me perdiera nuevamente entre los sentidos y no pude pensar más.

Después de… no se cuanto tiempo un frio comenzó a quemarme aún más corriendo por mi piel, ahora me quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Mi corazón se calmaba a ratos como si los torrentes sanguíneos no cumplieran con su función y estaba a punto de pararse, pero yo me aferraba a vivir y volvía a escuchar las suaves palpitaciones de mi órgano vital.

Yo me sentía solo, absolutamente solo en aquella oscuridad, de la cual, solo deseaba escapar aunque eso significase la muerte de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento rompía las barreras de nuestra dimensión, porque me sentía en el mismo infierno; esa tortura sobrepasaba todo lo que alguna vez había sentido.

Deseaba calmarme, aunque ya no escuchaba a las enfermeras ni ningún tipo de sonido, más que los leves pasos de un hombre caminar en ratos por la habitación, también deseaba al menos tener una quimera, algo que me mostrase que todo era una mentira, una vil pesadilla creada en mi subconsciente por la culpa de haber abandonado a mi madre… pero eso era imposible, puesto que todo esto era más real que mi propia vida.

El dolor, comenzó a disminuir poco a poco. Se alejaba de mis manos, de mis dedos… de mis pies. Comenzaba a alejarse desde los extremos hacia el centro de mi ser.

Entonces sentí los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, más fuertes que nunca antes que podía creer que este se saldría de mi pecho… pero eso era exactamente lo que desearía pues la sensación aflictiva de mi ser que había comenzado a desvanecerse había aumentado ahora un millón de veces más fuerte que en un principio.

La oscuridad volvió a hacer posesión de mi, recordándome que era lo único que yo tenía, creí en algún momento, que yo era esa oscuridad y cegado por el dolor me creí acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero esta vez venía acompañada de un peso horrendo que aplastaba mi corazón. Me faltaba el oxigeno y los pulmones me dolían, me dolía todo.

Esta vez el incendio arrasaba conmigo y el peso me paralizaba mientras aquel endemoniado fuego acababa conmigo… un temible e infinito momento de dolor.

Pero el fuego comenzó a descender, como si no quisiera que me calcinara en sus manos; el peso dejó mi cuerpo y la interminable e inagotable tortura y agonía comenzó a alejarse de mi cuerpo, como si hubiera sido solo una manta sobre mí y la estuvieran retirando muy despacio con toda la calma del mundo.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron, y el calor descendió hasta mi calor corporal normal. Mis pensamientos se volvieron más claros y comenzaba a sentirme mejor, más fuerte.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte aún, no se como era posible, pero lo hizo y un segundo después… dejó de latir y no quedo sensación alguna del dolor anterior.

Me asusté, ¿Habría muerto? Entonces abrí los ojos a una nueva vida en la que ya nada sería igual… nunca jamás.

**CAPITULO 15:**_ "Aunque siga atrapado en esta triste realidad, y miles de deseos que me incitan a querer ser mortal, mis insultos deprimentes nunca estarán porque en mi corazón habrá fuerza y poder"_

Erase una vez… mi nueva existencia, ahora yo era un vampiro nuevo en un mundo completamente diferente para mi.

Quizá al decir que _"Erase una vez"_ todos creen que se toparán con una historia de hadas y de cosas lindas y perfectas, al menos al verme llegan a considerar que soy perfecto. Pero, la palabra _"vampiro"_ quizá no encaja con el comienzo de la nueva historia de mi vida, no suena muy bien poner _"Erase una vez… un vampiro"_ la nueva historia, cuando mi vida… ya no era mi vida. ¿Cómo puedo contar entonces mi historia con esta contradicción inicial? Pero en fin, siempre he creído que todos tenemos siempre, un pie en el cuento de hadas y el otro en el terrible abismo de la agonía.

Entonces mantendré aún así el comienzo de mi nueva historia.

Erase una vez… mi nueva existencia, ahora yo era un vampiro nuevo en un mundo completamente diferente para mi.  
Estaba convencido de que aunque ya no había dolor alguno y que mi corazón ya no latía pero estaba más convencido de que aún estaba con vida… o algo así.

Cuando me decidí a separar mis parpados, mis ojos lograron vislumbrar la verdadera hermosura del mundo y todos sus detalles, así que me enamoré del planeta.  
Estaba completamente ensimismado en poder conocer con mucha mejor claridad todo lo precioso del lugar donde vivía.

Cuando desperté, Carlisle, aquel hombre rubio a quien suplicaba mi madre, me explicó que era de mi ahora… y a partir de ese momento, el sería como mi padre, la única persona en el planeta que fuese mi compañía. Al principio fue una idea demasiado exótica y exuberante: Pensar que era un vampiro, que viviría eternamente y que jamás envejecería, además me era fácil entender lo que quería explicarme, porque sus pensamientos se abultaban en mi cerebro, en mi cabeza. El me examinó y llegó a hacerme preguntas de mi vida humana: al parecer yo anteriormente, cuando humano, yo podía reconocer con facilidad los pensamientos de las personas, entonces, ahora que era un vampiro podía leer la mente de las personas, era un vampiro especial.

Antes, en mi vida humana, yo deseaba ser un gran concertista muy exitoso; era inocente en mis sueños y deseos, justo como cualquier otro mortal. Además, había soñado alguna vez con encontrar a la mujer de mi vida, aquella mujer bella y única, mi princesa en nuestro cuento de hadas donde yo sería el príncipe azul del reino lejano. Quería casarme, tener dos hijos que tuvieran la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños. Poder tener una casa con vista al mar, ser feliz.  
Cuando era humano aún tenía la esperanza de que esto pasara… pero ahora, yo no era el príncipe: ahora yo era el villano de la historia, el que arrebataba las vidas en lugar de salvarlas, el que jamás podría salvar a la princesa sino, aprisionarla… el malo del cuento. Entonces comprendí que tenía que olvidarme de mis sueños y de que algún día sería feliz, puesto que de por si, antes mi vida era solitaria, ahora que me había convertido en un vampiro sería incluso más solitaria que nunca. Solo Carlisle estaría conmigo, solo mi padre, mi creador… solo el. Pero al menos ya era algo, al menos tenía ahora un compañero en esta triste historieta donde los villanos jamás morían.

Desde que desperté del proceso de transformación no podría dormir jamás, por lo que las horas eran más largas y agotadoras: una tortura eterna. Todos los días, al llegar la hora del crepúsculo la nostalgia invadía mi ser. Así sería siempre: una noche eterna, irreparable.

Así había comenzado mi historia, una que no terminaría jamás.

Carlisle siempre tenía esperanza. El creía que en algún lugar, si es que había cielo e infierno, esperaba que tomaran en cuenta nuestro estilo de vida ya que éramos dos vampiros del todo convencionales, diferentes y según los conocimientos de Carlisle, éramos los únicos que teníamos ese estilo diferente de sobrevivir: porque para mi eso era, simplemente sobrevivir. Pues, como ya había dicho: mi vida ya no era vida… ahora mi ser se basaba simplemente en la existencia. Carlisle Intentaba constantemente en que yo también tuviera esa esperanza, esa donde nosotros también merecíamos algo bueno, donde también podíamos elegir... pero algunas veces me era imposible.

Como decía, teníamos una manera de vivir muy diferente al típico vampiro. Me alimentaba al igual que Carlisle, de animales, puesto que la vida humana era completamente apreciada por mi nuevo padre. Y para mi también lo era. ¿Quién sabia que cosas pendientes tendrían? Yo no llegaría a arrebatarle la vida a una chica solo por el simple hecho de cruzarse en mi camino, no lo haría porque yo había sufrido inmensamente al pensar que moriría, pero esos humanos no tendrían tiempo siquiera de cerciorarse que morían y eso era lo peor.

Aunque el olor de la sangre humana era demasiado… apetecible, traté de contenerme. El simple hecho de pensar en aquel olor y en imaginarme el sabor que tendría; mis pensamientos ayudaban a exacerbar el terror hacia mi mismo, hacia cuán capaz sería yo de matar por la sed apremiante. Carlisle llegó a decirme que el tenía ya más de un siglo de vida y que con las décadas era más fácil olvidarse del olor; el sabor de la sangre humana y el deseo. Pero el era doctor, el ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a estar rodeado de sangre todo el tiempo.

Llegué a quejarme de Dios cuando Carlisle no se percataba de mi patético ensimismamiento.  
Pero terminé acostumbrándome a la idea de ser un maldito, un no-vivo.  
Aprendí que muchas cosas se pierden al convertirse, pero muchas otras se ganan.

Ahora, yo era fuerte, rápido, podía escuchar como jamás pensé que lo haría, podía ver: los recuerdos humanos no eran siquiera nítidos… al contrario de la nitidez que tenía ahora, los recuerdos eran como si hubiesen sido vistos por un vidrio empañado. La memoria era algo de lo que no me quejaba, bueno, cuando las cosas eran gratas para mí, tenía una gran capacidad de retención y podía recordar todo, absolutamente todo lo que había escuchado, visto u oído. Contaba con una capacidad destructiva inconmensurable, que, a pesar de su presencia amenazante y de que yo tenía la premisa que algún día lo hiciera, no dejaba de crecer y sofisticarse cada vez más. Aunque la fuerza física disminuía poco a poco con los años.

Ahora que yo no era humano, y había perdido mi alma… me preguntaba cada día al llegar la hora más triste para mí, la hora del término del día, la llegada de la noche…  
_"¿Por qué somos inmortales? ¿Acaso somos tan malos que no nos quieren ni en el infierno?"_  
Pero esas preguntas solo hacían que la tristeza de mi inerte corazón aumentara.  
Jamás obtuve respuesta alguna a mis preguntas, era joven y en mi vida anterior yo había sido religioso, entonces llegaba a la conclusión de que Dios vivía en un cielo muy lejano donde no podía escuchar mis plegarias. Era inequitativo hacia nuestra especie, y cuando caía nuevamente en esta conclusión me preguntaba cada vez con más intensidad: _¿Por quien fuimos creados? ¿no se supone que todos los seres de la tierra, son seres de Dios?_

Sentía que mi alma estaba completamente perdida, y la herida era irreparable, jamás podría ganarme el cielo si era que algún día moría.

Cierto día, tomé un folio y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir el inicio de mi monótona vida. Así fui juntando diarios, tantos diarios que ya había perdido la cuenta aún con mi perfecta memoria.

Poco tiempo después, Carlisle transformó a Esme. La había encontrado en la morgue, pero su corazón aún latía. El decía que la había transformado porque ella no merecía morir tan joven… pero yo sabía que había algo más, algo que no dejaba salir en todo su esplendor.

Ella era esbelta y con un sentimiento maternal muy grande, siempre me trató como a su hijo y supongo que siempre los seguirá haciendo, pero yo no me quejo de ella. Sus cabellos eran color castaño y su rostro tenía forma de corazón.

Los dejé durante una década. Estaba arto de la dieta vegetariana, el simple olor de la sangre humana, mientras caminaba por las noches en las calles oscuras, hacía que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña, que el deseo de tomar esa vida para saciar mi sed aumentaba cada segundo más y más. Yo era un monstruo, no había otra palabra para describirme.

Fui patético en ese tiempo, cuando tenía el complejo de Dios. El, mataba a los malos e incluso a los inocentes… ¿Era acaso, demasiado malo, matar a aquellos repulsivos humanos? ¿A aquellos que torturaban a los de su misma especie? Quizá yo podía juzgarlos, pero fue una estupidez pensar eso.

Cuando volví, poco tiempo después, Carlisle transformó a Rosalie.  
Una chica rubia, alta, de cuerpo esbelto del tipo que toda chica desearía tener. Era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Pero solo físicamente ya que su mente era como un charco sin fondo. Carlisle La había encontrado en la calle agonizando, tan cercana a la muerte que parecía ser su destino: ser un no-vivo. Me di cuenta rápidamente, y por sus pensamientos, que Carlisle esperaba que Rosalie fuera para mi algo más, una compañera, una pareja. Justo como había sido Esme para el. Algo que para mi, era completamente inusitado, yo no quería una pareja.

Yo deseaba ser mortal y Rosalie también. Al principio le pareció que era perfecto ser un no-vivo, por su vanidad. El hecho de que la piel era más pálida y perfecta, los ojos que en un comienzo eran del terrible color escarlata, pero que con el tiempo y con la dieta que llevábamos terminaban tomando un color miel dorado, que parecía líquido a la vista de cualquier humano. La fuerza, la rapidez, todo. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que jamás cambiaría, que su cuerpo no podía cambiar entró en una terrible depresión. Para ella, el más grande sueño era ser madre: algo que jamás podría ser.

Poco después, ella encontró también una pareja.

Mientras cazaba por los bosques se encontró con un chico que había sido atacado por un oso. El era grande y musculoso, de cabellos oscuros: Emmett.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta Carlisle, pues ella no se creía capaz de transformarle. Y era verdad, yo tampoco creo que sería capaz de morder a un humano sin terminar con su vida.

Cuando la sangre caliente comienza a recorrer tu garganta, es la sensación más perfecta y placentera de todas… la boca se hace agua, se llena de ponzoña y el candente liquido recorre tus venas golpeando fuertemente tus oídos. Yo no podría transformar a alguien, ese frenesí fácilmente me llevaría a terminar con otra vida más y yo ya no quería hacer eso nunca, no quería volver a realizar otra vez esos actos ominosos.  
Rosalie fue muy valiente al cargar con un humano ensangrentado por mucho tiempo para que ese no muriera. Pero obtuvo su recompensa, era como si cada uno estuviera moldeado para el otro.

Yo jamás encontraría a alguien así.

En Denalí, había un clan igual al de nosotros… mejor dicho: una familia.  
Tanya siempre intentaba ganarse mi confianza, ganarme a mí. Y aunque ella fuera demasiado perfecta y diferente a las demás, yo jamás me sentí merecedor de alguien como ella, y fuera de eso creía que jamás podría encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera amar, y ella no era especial para mí ni lo sería nunca.

Después, Alice llegó a nosotros y con ella Jasper. Ella había tomado una dieta igual a la de nosotros, pero por iniciativa propia. También tenía poderes, podía tener visiones del futuro, pero siempre eran subjetivas. El futuro puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes en tu vida, en nuestro caso: en la existencia. No recordaba nada de su vida humana, cuando intentaba ver en su mente solo podía ver un gran abismo negro, nada de recuerdos.

Jasper era su pareja, el había tenido una existencia difícil como vampiro, pero trataba de cumplir con esa dieta tan peculiar en nuestra familia. Al igual que Alice y yo, Jasper contaba con un poder, por así decirlo, el podía controlar las emociones de un grupo de personas a su alrededor, algo muy positivo y agradable, el me ayudaba cuando necesitaba calma y yo siempre se lo agradecía demasiado.

Me uní mucho a Alice. Aunque nos divertíamos entre todos y éramos una familia verdadera, ella y yo éramos muy parecidos. Quizá no en el aspecto, aunque todos teníamos los mismos rasgos parecidos: ojos dorados, piel pálida y fría que parecía haber estado esculpida en piedra, perfección a los ojos humanos. Alice y yo no éramos muy unidos solo por el físico. Porque ella era pequeña, frágil y de cabellos cortos y completamente oscuros, demasiado rebeldes a decir verdad. Y yo era más alto que ella, de cabellos cobrizos y de una complexión un poco musculosa, poco a comparación de Emmett. Creo que en parte fue por nuestra comunicación, cuando yo veía sus presagios, sus visiones siempre hablábamos de ello.  
Así que ella y yo éramos como gemelos.

Es muy fácil resumir mi existencia, mis casi 108 años de monotonía y anuencia, pocas cosas importantes pasaban en mi vida. Me parecía que era como una gran carretera, una carretera sin fin, así que mi vida aburrida y absurda jamás terminaría. Los meses me parecían días, los días horas…

Comenzamos a buscar ciudades donde el cielo estuviera encapotado todo el tiempo, donde pudiéramos aparentar tener una vida normal, ser humanos e ir a las escuelas. Al menos, así el tiempo pasaría más lentamente… carcomiéndose cada parte de mi cerebro con mayor lentitud, pero al menos sería algo.

Yo ya tenía dos licenciaturas en medicina. Sabía tocar el piano muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé. Era caballeroso y respetuoso con todos los humanos que me encontraba mientras intentaba aparentar ser algo que no era, sobretodo con las chicas que me seguían siempre… ¡Si supieran a que se enfrentaban! Prácticamente les salvaba la vida con rechazarlas.

Podía leer claramente las ideas de los humanos, algunas veces tuvimos que marcharnos del lugar donde residíamos porque alguna persona ya sospechaba que éramos realmente. Yo era como el vigía: me mantenía al tanto de los pensamientos que pudieran meternos en problemas, aunque eso solo había pasado en muy pocas y raras ocasiones.

Entonces llegamos a Forks, Washington. Un lugar perfecto para nosotros pero siempre tenía que haber un inconveniente.

En esos territorios, había una manada de licántropos. Nuestros eternos enemigos.  
Carlisle acordó hacer un trato con ellos, ya que no éramos iguales a cualquier otro tipo de aquelarre de vampiros, y todo seguía en paz. Ephrain Black y Carlisle fueron quienes cerraron aquel pacto de armonía entre las dos especies.

El trato era simple, nosotros los vampiros no podíamos cruzar hacia La Push y si mordíamos a algún humano en el área, ya fuera nuestra o de ellos el pacto se rompía y la guerra iniciaba en todo su apogeo, una lucha entre especies que deseaban sobrevivir…

Ellos al menos podrían ir al cielo o el infierno en caso de perder en la lucha, si se daba, ¿Pero nosotros? Quizá el miedo de Carlisle estaba tan bien escondido, al igual que el de los demás. El miedo de no saber hacia donde iríamos al morir, que pasaría con nosotros cuando ya no tuviéramos un cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo allí tuvimos que irnos.

Nos fuimos de Forks por un largo tiempo, siempre teníamos que retirarnos de un lugar hasta que no quedaba un solo recuerdo de nosotros, entonces podíamos volver, pero aún así eran pocos los lugares donde volvíamos, pocos lugares nos ataban a ellos y nos hacían regresar.

Forks había sido un lugar especial para mi, era un lugar lleno de magia y paz, no sabía exactamente porque pero yo quería regresar a ese lugar y no solo yo, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie deseaban hacerlo también, además Alice estaba muy entusiasmada por entrar nuevamente al colegio y de conocer ese lugar, y los sentimientos de Alice siempre eran iguales a los de Jasper.

Por lo que decidimos volver a Forks, a vivir nuevamente en aquel pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic.


	16. Mortal,

**CAPITULO 15:**_ "Aunque siga atrapado en esta triste realidad, y miles de deseos que me incitan a querer ser mortal, mis insultos deprimentes nunca estarán porque en mi corazón habrá fuerza y poder"_

Erase una vez… mi nueva existencia, ahora yo era un vampiro nuevo en un mundo completamente diferente para mi.

Quizá al decir que _"Erase una vez"_ todos creen que se toparán con una historia de hadas y de cosas lindas y perfectas, al menos al verme llegan a considerar que soy perfecto. Pero, la palabra _"vampiro"_ quizá no encaja con el comienzo de la nueva historia de mi vida, no suena muy bien poner _"Erase una vez… un vampiro"_ la nueva historia, cuando mi vida… ya no era mi vida. ¿Cómo puedo contar entonces mi historia con esta contradicción inicial? Pero en fin, siempre he creído que todos tenemos siempre, un pie en el cuento de hadas y el otro en el terrible abismo de la agonía.

Entonces mantendré aún así el comienzo de mi nueva historia.

Erase una vez… mi nueva existencia, ahora yo era un vampiro nuevo en un mundo completamente diferente para mi.  
Estaba convencido de que aunque ya no había dolor alguno y que mi corazón ya no latía pero estaba más convencido de que aún estaba con vida… o algo así.

Cuando me decidí a separar mis parpados, mis ojos lograron vislumbrar la verdadera hermosura del mundo y todos sus detalles, así que me enamoré del planeta.  
Estaba completamente ensimismado en poder conocer con mucha mejor claridad todo lo precioso del lugar donde vivía.

Cuando desperté, Carlisle, aquel hombre rubio a quien suplicaba mi madre, me explicó que era de mi ahora… y a partir de ese momento, el sería como mi padre, la única persona en el planeta que fuese mi compañía. Al principio fue una idea demasiado exótica y exuberante: Pensar que era un vampiro, que viviría eternamente y que jamás envejecería, además me era fácil entender lo que quería explicarme, porque sus pensamientos se abultaban en mi cerebro, en mi cabeza. El me examinó y llegó a hacerme preguntas de mi vida humana: al parecer yo anteriormente, cuando humano, yo podía reconocer con facilidad los pensamientos de las personas, entonces, ahora que era un vampiro podía leer la mente de las personas, era un vampiro especial.

Antes, en mi vida humana, yo deseaba ser un gran concertista muy exitoso; era inocente en mis sueños y deseos, justo como cualquier otro mortal. Además, había soñado alguna vez con encontrar a la mujer de mi vida, aquella mujer bella y única, mi princesa en nuestro cuento de hadas donde yo sería el príncipe azul del reino lejano. Quería casarme, tener dos hijos que tuvieran la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños. Poder tener una casa con vista al mar, ser feliz.  
Cuando era humano aún tenía la esperanza de que esto pasara… pero ahora, yo no era el príncipe: ahora yo era el villano de la historia, el que arrebataba las vidas en lugar de salvarlas, el que jamás podría salvar a la princesa sino, aprisionarla… el malo del cuento. Entonces comprendí que tenía que olvidarme de mis sueños y de que algún día sería feliz, puesto que de por si, antes mi vida era solitaria, ahora que me había convertido en un vampiro sería incluso más solitaria que nunca. Solo Carlisle estaría conmigo, solo mi padre, mi creador… solo el. Pero al menos ya era algo, al menos tenía ahora un compañero en esta triste historieta donde los villanos jamás morían.

Desde que desperté del proceso de transformación no podría dormir jamás, por lo que las horas eran más largas y agotadoras: una tortura eterna. Todos los días, al llegar la hora del crepúsculo la nostalgia invadía mi ser. Así sería siempre: una noche eterna, irreparable.

Así había comenzado mi historia, una que no terminaría jamás.

Carlisle siempre tenía esperanza. El creía que en algún lugar, si es que había cielo e infierno, esperaba que tomaran en cuenta nuestro estilo de vida ya que éramos dos vampiros del todo convencionales, diferentes y según los conocimientos de Carlisle, éramos los únicos que teníamos ese estilo diferente de sobrevivir: porque para mi eso era, simplemente sobrevivir. Pues, como ya había dicho: mi vida ya no era vida… ahora mi ser se basaba simplemente en la existencia. Carlisle Intentaba constantemente en que yo también tuviera esa esperanza, esa donde nosotros también merecíamos algo bueno, donde también podíamos elegir... pero algunas veces me era imposible.

Como decía, teníamos una manera de vivir muy diferente al típico vampiro. Me alimentaba al igual que Carlisle, de animales, puesto que la vida humana era completamente apreciada por mi nuevo padre. Y para mi también lo era. ¿Quién sabia que cosas pendientes tendrían? Yo no llegaría a arrebatarle la vida a una chica solo por el simple hecho de cruzarse en mi camino, no lo haría porque yo había sufrido inmensamente al pensar que moriría, pero esos humanos no tendrían tiempo siquiera de cerciorarse que morían y eso era lo peor.

Aunque el olor de la sangre humana era demasiado… apetecible, traté de contenerme. El simple hecho de pensar en aquel olor y en imaginarme el sabor que tendría; mis pensamientos ayudaban a exacerbar el terror hacia mi mismo, hacia cuán capaz sería yo de matar por la sed apremiante. Carlisle llegó a decirme que el tenía ya más de un siglo de vida y que con las décadas era más fácil olvidarse del olor; el sabor de la sangre humana y el deseo. Pero el era doctor, el ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a estar rodeado de sangre todo el tiempo.

Llegué a quejarme de Dios cuando Carlisle no se percataba de mi patético ensimismamiento.  
Pero terminé acostumbrándome a la idea de ser un maldito, un no-vivo.  
Aprendí que muchas cosas se pierden al convertirse, pero muchas otras se ganan.

Ahora, yo era fuerte, rápido, podía escuchar como jamás pensé que lo haría, podía ver: los recuerdos humanos no eran siquiera nítidos… al contrario de la nitidez que tenía ahora, los recuerdos eran como si hubiesen sido vistos por un vidrio empañado. La memoria era algo de lo que no me quejaba, bueno, cuando las cosas eran gratas para mí, tenía una gran capacidad de retención y podía recordar todo, absolutamente todo lo que había escuchado, visto u oído. Contaba con una capacidad destructiva inconmensurable, que, a pesar de su presencia amenazante y de que yo tenía la premisa que algún día lo hiciera, no dejaba de crecer y sofisticarse cada vez más. Aunque la fuerza física disminuía poco a poco con los años.

Ahora que yo no era humano, y había perdido mi alma… me preguntaba cada día al llegar la hora más triste para mí, la hora del término del día, la llegada de la noche…  
_"¿Por qué somos inmortales? ¿Acaso somos tan malos que no nos quieren ni en el infierno?"_  
Pero esas preguntas solo hacían que la tristeza de mi inerte corazón aumentara.  
Jamás obtuve respuesta alguna a mis preguntas, era joven y en mi vida anterior yo había sido religioso, entonces llegaba a la conclusión de que Dios vivía en un cielo muy lejano donde no podía escuchar mis plegarias. Era inequitativo hacia nuestra especie, y cuando caía nuevamente en esta conclusión me preguntaba cada vez con más intensidad: _¿Por quien fuimos creados? ¿no se supone que todos los seres de la tierra, son seres de Dios?_

Sentía que mi alma estaba completamente perdida, y la herida era irreparable, jamás podría ganarme el cielo si era que algún día moría.

Cierto día, tomé un folio y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir el inicio de mi monótona vida. Así fui juntando diarios, tantos diarios que ya había perdido la cuenta aún con mi perfecta memoria.

Poco tiempo después, Carlisle transformó a Esme. La había encontrado en la morgue, pero su corazón aún latía. El decía que la había transformado porque ella no merecía morir tan joven… pero yo sabía que había algo más, algo que no dejaba salir en todo su esplendor.

Ella era esbelta y con un sentimiento maternal muy grande, siempre me trató como a su hijo y supongo que siempre los seguirá haciendo, pero yo no me quejo de ella. Sus cabellos eran color castaño y su rostro tenía forma de corazón.

Los dejé durante una década. Estaba arto de la dieta vegetariana, el simple olor de la sangre humana, mientras caminaba por las noches en las calles oscuras, hacía que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña, que el deseo de tomar esa vida para saciar mi sed aumentaba cada segundo más y más. Yo era un monstruo, no había otra palabra para describirme.

Fui patético en ese tiempo, cuando tenía el complejo de Dios. El, mataba a los malos e incluso a los inocentes… ¿Era acaso, demasiado malo, matar a aquellos repulsivos humanos? ¿A aquellos que torturaban a los de su misma especie? Quizá yo podía juzgarlos, pero fue una estupidez pensar eso.

Cuando volví, poco tiempo después, Carlisle transformó a Rosalie.  
Una chica rubia, alta, de cuerpo esbelto del tipo que toda chica desearía tener. Era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Pero solo físicamente ya que su mente era como un charco sin fondo. Carlisle La había encontrado en la calle agonizando, tan cercana a la muerte que parecía ser su destino: ser un no-vivo. Me di cuenta rápidamente, y por sus pensamientos, que Carlisle esperaba que Rosalie fuera para mi algo más, una compañera, una pareja. Justo como había sido Esme para el. Algo que para mi, era completamente inusitado, yo no quería una pareja.

Yo deseaba ser mortal y Rosalie también. Al principio le pareció que era perfecto ser un no-vivo, por su vanidad. El hecho de que la piel era más pálida y perfecta, los ojos que en un comienzo eran del terrible color escarlata, pero que con el tiempo y con la dieta que llevábamos terminaban tomando un color miel dorado, que parecía líquido a la vista de cualquier humano. La fuerza, la rapidez, todo. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que jamás cambiaría, que su cuerpo no podía cambiar entró en una terrible depresión. Para ella, el más grande sueño era ser madre: algo que jamás podría ser.

Poco después, ella encontró también una pareja.

Mientras cazaba por los bosques se encontró con un chico que había sido atacado por un oso. El era grande y musculoso, de cabellos oscuros: Emmett.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta Carlisle, pues ella no se creía capaz de transformarle. Y era verdad, yo tampoco creo que sería capaz de morder a un humano sin terminar con su vida.

Cuando la sangre caliente comienza a recorrer tu garganta, es la sensación más perfecta y placentera de todas… la boca se hace agua, se llena de ponzoña y el candente liquido recorre tus venas golpeando fuertemente tus oídos. Yo no podría transformar a alguien, ese frenesí fácilmente me llevaría a terminar con otra vida más y yo ya no quería hacer eso nunca, no quería volver a realizar otra vez esos actos ominosos.  
Rosalie fue muy valiente al cargar con un humano ensangrentado por mucho tiempo para que ese no muriera. Pero obtuvo su recompensa, era como si cada uno estuviera moldeado para el otro.

Yo jamás encontraría a alguien así.

En Denalí, había un clan igual al de nosotros… mejor dicho: una familia.  
Tanya siempre intentaba ganarse mi confianza, ganarme a mí. Y aunque ella fuera demasiado perfecta y diferente a las demás, yo jamás me sentí merecedor de alguien como ella, y fuera de eso creía que jamás podría encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera amar, y ella no era especial para mí ni lo sería nunca.

Después, Alice llegó a nosotros y con ella Jasper. Ella había tomado una dieta igual a la de nosotros, pero por iniciativa propia. También tenía poderes, podía tener visiones del futuro, pero siempre eran subjetivas. El futuro puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes en tu vida, en nuestro caso: en la existencia. No recordaba nada de su vida humana, cuando intentaba ver en su mente solo podía ver un gran abismo negro, nada de recuerdos.

Jasper era su pareja, el había tenido una existencia difícil como vampiro, pero trataba de cumplir con esa dieta tan peculiar en nuestra familia. Al igual que Alice y yo, Jasper contaba con un poder, por así decirlo, el podía controlar las emociones de un grupo de personas a su alrededor, algo muy positivo y agradable, el me ayudaba cuando necesitaba calma y yo siempre se lo agradecía demasiado.

Me uní mucho a Alice. Aunque nos divertíamos entre todos y éramos una familia verdadera, ella y yo éramos muy parecidos. Quizá no en el aspecto, aunque todos teníamos los mismos rasgos parecidos: ojos dorados, piel pálida y fría que parecía haber estado esculpida en piedra, perfección a los ojos humanos. Alice y yo no éramos muy unidos solo por el físico. Porque ella era pequeña, frágil y de cabellos cortos y completamente oscuros, demasiado rebeldes a decir verdad. Y yo era más alto que ella, de cabellos cobrizos y de una complexión un poco musculosa, poco a comparación de Emmett. Creo que en parte fue por nuestra comunicación, cuando yo veía sus presagios, sus visiones siempre hablábamos de ello.  
Así que ella y yo éramos como gemelos.

Es muy fácil resumir mi existencia, mis casi 108 años de monotonía y anuencia, pocas cosas importantes pasaban en mi vida. Me parecía que era como una gran carretera, una carretera sin fin, así que mi vida aburrida y absurda jamás terminaría. Los meses me parecían días, los días horas…

Comenzamos a buscar ciudades donde el cielo estuviera encapotado todo el tiempo, donde pudiéramos aparentar tener una vida normal, ser humanos e ir a las escuelas. Al menos, así el tiempo pasaría más lentamente… carcomiéndose cada parte de mi cerebro con mayor lentitud, pero al menos sería algo.

Yo ya tenía dos licenciaturas en medicina. Sabía tocar el piano muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé. Era caballeroso y respetuoso con todos los humanos que me encontraba mientras intentaba aparentar ser algo que no era, sobretodo con las chicas que me seguían siempre… ¡Si supieran a que se enfrentaban! Prácticamente les salvaba la vida con rechazarlas.

Podía leer claramente las ideas de los humanos, algunas veces tuvimos que marcharnos del lugar donde residíamos porque alguna persona ya sospechaba que éramos realmente. Yo era como el vigía: me mantenía al tanto de los pensamientos que pudieran meternos en problemas, aunque eso solo había pasado en muy pocas y raras ocasiones.

Entonces llegamos a Forks, Washington. Un lugar perfecto para nosotros pero siempre tenía que haber un inconveniente.

En esos territorios, había una manada de licántropos. Nuestros eternos enemigos.  
Carlisle acordó hacer un trato con ellos, ya que no éramos iguales a cualquier otro tipo de aquelarre de vampiros, y todo seguía en paz. Ephrain Black y Carlisle fueron quienes cerraron aquel pacto de armonía entre las dos especies.

El trato era simple, nosotros los vampiros no podíamos cruzar hacia La Push y si mordíamos a algún humano en el área, ya fuera nuestra o de ellos el pacto se rompía y la guerra iniciaba en todo su apogeo, una lucha entre especies que deseaban sobrevivir…

Ellos al menos podrían ir al cielo o el infierno en caso de perder en la lucha, si se daba, ¿Pero nosotros? Quizá el miedo de Carlisle estaba tan bien escondido, al igual que el de los demás. El miedo de no saber hacia donde iríamos al morir, que pasaría con nosotros cuando ya no tuviéramos un cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo allí tuvimos que irnos.

Nos fuimos de Forks por un largo tiempo, siempre teníamos que retirarnos de un lugar hasta que no quedaba un solo recuerdo de nosotros, entonces podíamos volver, pero aún así eran pocos los lugares donde volvíamos, pocos lugares nos ataban a ellos y nos hacían regresar.

Forks había sido un lugar especial para mi, era un lugar lleno de magia y paz, no sabía exactamente porque pero yo quería regresar a ese lugar y no solo yo, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie deseaban hacerlo también, además Alice estaba muy entusiasmada por entrar nuevamente al colegio y de conocer ese lugar, y los sentimientos de Alice siempre eran iguales a los de Jasper.

Por lo que decidimos volver a Forks, a vivir nuevamente en aquel pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic.

* * *

**Aquí dejando nuevo capitulo despues de tanta tardanza... espero que les guste.  
¿Review?**


	17. Recuerdos,

**CAPITULO 16:** _"Recuerda Edward, tienes que recordar. Hurga en tu mente, busca tu felicidad. Encuentra Edward, tienes que encontrar. Piensa en un lugar y allí estarás, imagina y crea que es valido de verdad"._

Hacía unos dos años que habíamos regresado a Forks.

Nos habíamos inscrito en el instituto y ahora, Emmett y Rosalie cursaban el 3° grado de preparatoria y Alice, Jasper y yo el 2°.

Vivíamos en una gran casa blanca en medio de un prado en el bosque.  
Era el lugar perfecto para nosotros, el único lugar donde podíamos se quienes éramos realmente, ser libres, vivir en paz.

Nuestra vida era normal, casi normal a cualquier otro humano… a excepción de la caza por las noches, la estricta dieta, la falta de sueño y el hecho de que no envejeceríamos nunca.

Mi vida siempre había sido tediosa, siempre y de eso jamás me podía acostumbrar, de ninguna manera. Estaba harto de la monotonía de mi existencia.

En el instituto siempre era lo mismo, ir a clases y bloquear los estúpidos pensamientos de los humanos, unos eran tan patéticos… No es que yo no lo sea, hasta cierto punto soy demasiado patético, pero estoy harto de los pensamientos; como las ideas y sueños llenos de vanidad de Newton, o la hipocresía de Jessica Stanley… Pero había humanos que no eran tan malos, incluso me gustaría poder ser un poco más humano, ser un poco más como ellos y poderme acercar, poder tener algún amigo o algún contacto con el mundo, con ese mundo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, justo como Ángela Weber, que era una chica totalmente honesta y solidaria, sin olvidar que era inteligente y muy buena persona… algo que desde 1918 yo había dejado de ser.

Quizá el instituto era mi propio purgatorio. Una manera de pagar una y otra vez, día con día, hora con hora, segundo con segundo… no exagero, para mi cada segundo pasaba demasiado lento en esa tortura, esa que podía ser la forma de purgar mis pecados, como el simple hecho de ser vampiro.

Mi vida, oscura… mi negra existencia.

Yo no existía para nadie, era un mito… una leyenda urbana que nadie aceptaba creer. Un cuento de miedo por las noches en algún campamento; los sueños de los humanos más idiotas que esperaban morir en los brazos de un ser como yo. Yo no era nadie, mi existencia se basaba en una vaga pregunta… Pero una vaga pregunta siempre tiene una vaga absolución.

Era viernes por la noche, había estado meditando sobre mi mismo y sobre mi vida. Era afortunado, fuera de lo mal que me sentía: Lo era, podía ser alguien aparentemente normal, faltar al instituto los días soleados y ser casi libre.

Si, Carlisle era el mejor ejemplo que yo había tenido, quizá ni siquiera era merecedor de ello pero yo intentaría no defraudarlo nunca.

Salimos a cazar esa noche.

Carlisle, Esme y Emmett se habían ido por su lado. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice por el suyo. Y yo me había alejado de ellos.

En estos lugares no había animales tan apetecibles como en otros, pero no me quejaba… al menos apaciguaban la apremiante sed que quemaba mi garganta.

Corrí hacia una de mis partes favoritas en todo Forks, esperando contar con suerte y encontrar algo sumamente exquisito.

Entonces, en ese momento, en aquel prado, mientras me había detenido antes de poder cazar al ser propietario de la caliente sangre que corría a pocos metros, creí haber visto a un hombre muy parecido a Carlisle aparecerse entre los arboles justo en una piedra muy cercana a mi. Seguí caminando intentando olvidar ese pensamiento, pero el hombre volvió a aparecer sentado sobre la piedra azul que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna nueva.

Era cierto, aparentemente era igual a Carlisle pero su comportamiento era diferente, como si se tratase de un Carlisle de otra época. Me inquieté puesto que me era muy, muy familiar a pesar de ser completamente diferente al hombre que siempre había conocido.

– En dos semanas todos dirán: _"Feliz Cumpleaños Edward"_ – dijo el con una voz ronca. Tenía un cigarrillo en la mano derecha. Agucé mi oído y mi mente, a lo lejos pude escuchar la voz mental de Carlisle, Esme y Emmett mientras cazaban juntos. Ese no era el Carlisle que yo conocía.

– Gracias a ti he podido venir a la tierra unos minutos – suspiró.

Lo miré intrigado.

– ¿Te he visto en alguna parte? – pregunté acercándome un poco más.  
– Si. En el cielo. Pero a mi exactamente no, soy como un… holograma, como dicen en tu época. Tú conociste a Carlisle en el cielo. Yo solo vengo a recordarte el trato que hiciste con el – _"El trato que hiciste con el"_ ¡Yo ni siquiera lo había conocido cuando humano!  
– ¿En el cielo? – pregunté con un tono de sarcasmo. El suspiró nuevamente.  
– Edward, crees que la estas buscando pero podría jurar que estas completamente perdido. Deberías de agradecer que su padre viva aquí. Ahora mismo te han dado un poco de ayuda allá arriba… no queremos que seas miserable por siempre –

Ahora, ese hombre estaba cambiando el tema, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que se refería. ¿Qué trato habría hecho yo con Carlisle? ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso de la _"búsqueda"?_ Claramente el perdido era el, no sabía de donde provenía pero me estaba confundiendo, era lo más seguro.

– ¿Qué estoy perdido? Oye, yo no soy el único que está perdido – dije alejándome de ahí rápidamente.

Segundos después el apareció justo frente a mi… de la nada.

– Tienes una pinta muy extravagante. Apuesto que ser vampiro es muy atractivo para los humanos, digo, seguramente te observan demasiado. Tú lees la mente así que es muy probable que lo sepas ¿No? –

Lo miré más sorprendido aún. El hombre llevaba ahora un bastón color marrón oscuro en su mano izquierda y me miraba expectante.

– ¿Te acuerdas del cielo? – Quiso saber y yo empecé a alejarme de allí.  
– Piensa a donde quieres ir y allí estarás – decía mientras yo seguía alejándome.  
– Ven aquí Edward – hice caso omiso – ¡Maldita sea! – escuché como golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo y mi cuerpo fue obligado a retroceder hasta donde el se encontraba.  
– ¡Hay Edward! Pronto cumplirás 108 años y mira que no has cumplido tu promesa. Solo te quedan dos semanas para encontrarla así que pon más animo. Tengo que irme. Ah, y recuerda. Imagina algo y cree en ti mismo: en el fondo, en tu corazón aún es válido. Me preocupas Edward, quiero que la encuentres, sino serás miserable y ella también. Recuérdalo, tienes que encontrarla, en dos semanas serán 108 años, te lo repito… y no podrás volver atrás – escuché un fuerte estruendo mientras el desaparecía ante mis ojos y ya no lo vi ni lo escuché… simplemente: se esfumó.  
_"Sino serás miserable y ella también"_ recordé. Yo ya era miserable, ¿Podría serlo más? ¿Qué tenia que buscar? Era claro que tenía que buscar una persona, pero ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? _"Ella"…_

Me recosté sobre el césped del prado, pensando. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Era imposible que yo estuviera soñando, ya que jamás dormía. Y era imposible que estuviera teniendo una alucinación puesto que nada podría provocármela.

Comencé a intentar recordar con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el nuevo día pasó, la noche llegó y volvió a retirarse. Yo seguía brillando con intensidad al medio día mientras seguía aun ahí, rendido.

– Edward, tienes que volver a casa. Carlisle está muy preocupado, no sabe que es lo que te ha pasado ni nosotros, nos gustaría saber si podemos ayudarte en algo – dijo Emmett llegando a mi lado.

Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo que ocurría, yo intentaba "recordar", como había dicho aquel hombre, el cielo… pero me resultaba completamente imposible. Tenía casi 108 años y ni siquiera podía recordar los acontecimientos que había vivido cuando era humano.

– Lo siento Emmett, es que creo que me ensimismé demasiado al pensar. Que bueno que has venido por mí – dije disculpándome mientras me levantaba y comenzábamos a correr hacia la casa. – ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunté en el camino, algunas veces me quedaba pensando días.

– Domingo – sonrío. _"Creí que no querrías perderte la escuela" _pensó.

– Oh si, ¡Gracias! – dije con un tono sarcástico y seguimos corriendo hacia la casa.

Yo siempre había sentido que necesitaba encontrar algo, un terrible hueco en mi corazón que me oprimía cada vez más me lo recordaba cada instante, siempre me decía que algo me faltaba pero jamás había logrado descubrir qué. Quizá lo que ese hombre había dicho era verdad, quizá era un ángel que había venido a darme ánimos para seguir buscando lo que necesitaba, pero aún así no entendía.

_"Edward, te quedan dos semanas… recuérdalo, tienes que encontrarla, en dos semanas serán 108 años y no podrás volver atrás"_

Entonces tenía un _"toque de queda"_ o algo por el estilo. ¿Un pacto había dicho el? Si, un pacto. Pero, ¿Qué tipo de pacto?

Dos semanas había dicho… ¿dos semanas para que?


	18. Amor,

**CAPITULO 17: **_"Créeme, e intentado recordar por días y no conseguía hacerlo… pero esta mañana, cariño mío, pude ver mis ojos en los tuyos, pude ver mi rostro en tu rostro y pude recordar mi amor por ti, ese amor que nace y crece esparciéndose en tu alrededor, ese amor que sueña con tu amor"._

Íbamos en mi auto hacia el instituto, Alice estaba como loca, había tenido la visión sobre la chica nueva en el instituto. Yo simplemente la ignoraba, cuando comenzaba con sus olas de entusiasmo… nada la paraba. Me había obligado a conducir por otro lado del acostumbrado, quería pasar cerca de la casa del jefe Swan para ver si podía vislumbrar a la patética humana nueva. Otro plato más en el mantel, otra presa en ese lugar _"deprimente y lluvioso"_ como decían los humanos al pasar por aquí. Yo había sabido antes que Alice sobre la chica nueva, pero no le había contado nada por evitar ese ánimo, ese entusiasmo que la embargaba.

La chica nueva.

_Isabella Swan_: la hija del jefe de policía. Ella venía de Phoenix, Arizona. No tenía ni idea del porque, nadie la tenía. Decían que había decidido vivir con su padre, Charlie Swan; quien sabe, pocos humanos de Arizona eligen a Forks como nuevo hogar. Sabía poco de ella y verdaderamente, no me importaba ni un poco, no sentía tanta curiosidad como los humanos, ella era completa y absolutamente inexistente para mí, justo como los demás.

Emmett decía que muchos humanos eran graciosos, que esperaba que esa chica nueva diera rienda a comentarios o acontecimientos divertidos que escuchar en la hora del almuerzo, donde nos desesperábamos de estar sentados, fingiendo ser humanos. Con una charola llena de comida frente a nosotros de la cual, no tocábamos ni un solo bocado.

Rosalie estaba como siempre, pensando en que seguramente la chica nueva no sería tan guapa como ella, que nadie sería jamás tan perfecta como era ella. Igual que siempre… regodeándose en su propia perfección.

Jasper estaba nervioso, sufriendo, como cada día que asistíamos al instituto. El no había sido _"vegetariano"_ desde el comienzo de su existencia, para el era muchísimo más difícil dejar de pensar en el sabor de la sangre humana, el había sido presa del frenesí de ese candente cáliz y para mi, algunas veces era demasiado torturador.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie no dejaban de golpear una y otra vez mi cabeza, intentaba bloquearlos pero parecía que los gritaba, que no podía ser capaz de contenerse un poco.

– Rosalie… – susurré.  
– ¿Qué? – preguntó molesta y yo me giré hacia ella, que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.  
– ¿Podrías intentar bajar el volumen de tus…? – dejé la frase incompleta a causa de las risas de Emmett y Alice.

Habían corrido con suerte.  
Alice vio a la chica nueva y Emmett también, pero sus risas eran estruendosas. Decidí preguntarle a Alice el motivo de la diversión de Emmett y ella, instantáneamente recordó el hecho.

Al parecer, cuando me giré a reclamarle a Rosalie sobre sus pensamientos, nos habíamos encontrado justo frente a la casa del jefe Swan, la chica estaba en la acera como si… ¿Cómo si pensara ir a la escuela caminando? ¿Con esa lluvia matutina? Si hacía eso, era probable que se cayera o se enfermara o… ¿Por qué me puse a pensar en eso? Vi el rostro de Isabella, parecía molesta y confundida ¿Ya la estaba llamando Isabella? La lluvia se había intensificado y justo en eso, nuestro auto pasó cerca de ella… haciendo que el agua de un hoyo saltara salpicando todas sus ropas. El rostro de la humana se había deformado en una mueca molesta ¿Qué habría pensado de mí? _"¡Hay Edward!"_ me regañé a mi mismo, no debería dejar que la curiosidad me embargara.

Emmett seguía riendo y Alice me miraba seriamente.

– ¡Que divertido Edward! ¡Regresa, regresa! – decía Emmett una y otra vez.  
– No Emmett, ella ya debe estar cambiándose sus ropas – dijo Alice.

Yo no tenía ni idea de porque esa chica estaba fuera de mi _"mapa mental"_ pero no me importó, quizá ya estábamos muy lejos de ella.

Llegamos al instituto y nos separamos, bueno: yo me separé.

A la hora del almuerzo, estaba exhausto. Odiaba ese terrible parloteo de voces en mi cabeza. Estaba terriblemente aburrido. Si, todo era _"terrible"_ para mí ese día. ¿Por qué? Porque lo único que pasaba por las mentes de todos era la chica nueva. Isabella, corregía a todo aquel que le dijera algún tipo de apodo corto como Bella, Isa, Bells, etc.

Muchos ya se veían enamorados de ella, muchas chicas envidiaban su popularidad por ser la nueva en pleno marzo, justo a la mitad del semestre. Muchos otros recordaban cuando la habían saludado.

Ella parecía tímida, como si estuviera pasando la más terrible de las vergüenzas al ser la nueva. Reí. Se veía demasiado frágil en comparación con las chicas del lugar; su piel era pálida, casi como el tono pálido de la piel en nuestra familia; sus cabellos castaños caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, lo único que podía ver de Isabella.

Yo aún no la había visto por mis propios ojos, solo por los pensamientos que pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza, incluso Rosalie llegó a darle un vistazo rápido antes de que yo pudiera verla.

– Son los Cullen… – dijo… Jessica Stanley continuando con una plática en la que no había puesto atención ¿Podría alguien más haberle dado los chismes? No. Eso sería imposible. Jessica se encargaba de cada rumor en el instituto.

Isabella la ignoró, pude verlo en la mente de Jessica. Esa chica superficial pensaba que Isabella le prestaba atención pero era todo lo contrario, sus pensamientos estaban enmarcados en su rostro. Intenté leer su mente pero no me fue posible. Me esforcé una y otra vez… pero nada. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme, a ponerme de mal humor. Me puse a observarla, esperando que eso ayudara un poco y nuevamente: nada. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía que saber que pensaba ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

– Edward te está mirando – le susurró Jessica.

Isabella se giró y comenzó a buscarme entre los chicos cercanos a mi mesa, era claro que no sabía quien era Edward pues parecía confundida. El repiqueteo de la lluvia aumentó fuertemente.

– ¡Odiosa lluvia! – susurró Bella muy quedo.

¿Bella? Oh, bueno… quizá en mi subconsciente _"Isabella"_ me parecía un nombre muy largo. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y yo me encontré con una chica de belleza promedio, como cualquiera otra podría haber visto antes, sus enormes ojos marrones me miraban fijamente. Yo aún estaba sonriendo divertido por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios segundos antes, ella frunció el ceño y rápidamente me puse serio, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sentía como si la conociera de un lado pero no sabía de donde. Era justo el mismo sentimiento que había tenido con el hombre del bosque y…

¡El hombre del bosque! ¿Habría conocido también a Bella en el _"cielo"_? Mi pétreo corazón dio un vuelco, como si hubiera latido por un segundo. ¡Ya recordaba! No del todo, pero algunas imágenes cruzaban por mi mente…

Giré mi vista hacia la ventana.

Ella era mi eterno amor, sabía que había venido a la tierra a buscarla, ¡Ese había sido el trato! 108 años… recordé entonces las consecuencias del acto más estúpido que había hecho en el cielo… Entonces si había un cielo y un infierno… y yo estaba condenado. Yo mismo me había condenado al aceptar aquel trueque vulgar, pero lo había hecho por amor… quizá eso era lo que contaba.

– Aman la lluvia – dijo Jessica Stanley.  
– ¡Vaya! Que coincidencia… yo también – dijo Bella intentando que el tono sarcástico no se notara, Jessica se volvió hacia Mike y yo fácilmente me di cuenta que era mentira, nuevamente sus pensamientos se proyectaban en su rostro.

Me giré rápidamente hacia ella. Ese tono… ese no me era familiar. Bella era otra y yo también era otro. No éramos los mismos que habían existido en el cielo, pero aún así éramos nuestro propio destino. Sonreí. Esa idea me gustaba: tener a alguien predestinado, justo como Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Carlisle y Esme….

El timbre sonó y con mucha pereza me levanté del asiento directo hacia el aula de biología.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	19. Fascinación confusión,

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, espero lean este capitulo y les guste. Besos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: **_"Casualmente el tedio se transforma en lo que jamás pensé. La fascinación crece por mí ser. La confusión se agolpa en mi cerebro y mis deseos me hacen estremecer… ¿Esta bien hacer lo que me podría parecer bien?"_

_"¿Otra vez tendré que ver el comportamiento de esos gusanos?" _pensé mientras me sentaba en mi asiento en el aula.

Yo siempre me sentaba solo. En alguna parte de su cerebro, los humanos eran capaces de percibir que yo era peligroso, demasiado peligroso para cualquier humano. Ese pensamiento me entristeció, seguramente Bella intentaría evitarme lo máximo posible.

Mientras pensaba tristemente en eso, Bella entró al aula. El ventilador que se situaba a un lado de la puerta lanzó todo el viento hacia mí, lanzándome el aroma de la sangre de Bella… la sangre más apetitosa que jamás había percibido… la boca se me hizo agua agolpando toda la ponzoña entre mis dientes y suspiré fuertemente.

El profesor le dio un libro y la hizo sentarse a mi lado. Me puse tenso, no quería hacerle nada pero su sangre era… ¡No podría contenerme por mucho! Me hice hacia mi lado de la mesa, lo más alejado posible. Ella no me miró y yo me moría por ver sus ojos otra vez; además de que tenía la extraña sensación de que el vacío en mi pecho me pedía a gritos que le hablara… y por otro lado, el miedo me embargaba, no quería defraudar a Carlisle y a mi familia… no quería ser un monstruo, tenía que buscar la manera de alejarme de ella antes de que su sangre ganara la batalla y la matara.

– Hola, soy Edward Cullen – dije muy suavemente – Tu eres Bella, ¿Verdad? –

_"Oh Edward, ¿Eres estúpido?" _pensé. Ella odiaba que le dijeran sobrenombres pero algo en mí me hacía llamarla así. Me miró unos segundos y después asintió. Yo era peligroso, tenía que recordarlo cada vez más y más… repetírmelo hasta el cansancio ya que poco a poco me iba inclinando hacia su cuello, por milímetros quizá, pero lo hacía.

– Y… ¿Te gusta la lluvia? – no saber que pensaba me inquietaba aún más. Era demasiado inquietante para mí, ¿Habría recordado también?

– ¡Si! Y el frio y lo húmedo – dijo con ese tono tan extraño para mí, para mis vagos recuerdos. Sonreí. Ella mentía y no sabía porque lo hacía, pero me parecía divertido. ¿mentiría por mi?

Me miró suavemente y en sus ojos vi el brillo que no había visto quien sabe cuantos años atrás.  
En mi mente se formó la idea de transformarla, de no esperar ni un minuto más en estar cerca de ella, pero sabía que yo no podría parar… el simple hecho de pensar en su sangre me hacía estremecerme. Ya me imaginaba el sabor, la dulzura y el placer mientras ese líquido recorría mi garganta aliviando el dolor.

Ella era un ángel y yo un demonio. Ella podría regresar al cielo ¿Y yo? Yo estaba condenado a no volver. Si la transformaba… ¿Acaso yo era tan egoísta como para negarle el cielo a ese ángel que tanto amaba?

Quizá si lo era, pero debía contenerme, debía alejarme de ella… ella merecía regresar al cielo… Seguramente lo descubriría pronto, lo se. Y se daría cuenta que me amaba como aquel primer instante en que nuestras almas se encontraron en el lugar mas maravilloso de todos.

Pero yo no era quien para negarle la felicidad a un ángel, ella merecía regresar… lo merecía.

El timbre sonó y salí rápidamente del aula. Cada segundo junto a ella, cada que yo hablaba aspiraba su dulce aroma, ese que me incitaba a tomarlo. Pero yo no debía hacerlo.

Esa misma tarde medité sobre el tema…

¿Habría alternativas al trato? Traté con todas mis fuerzas recordar aquel trato, mientras veía a Carlisle en su despacho, quizá eso me ayudaría.  
Palabras sueltas llegaban a mi mente:

_"Escúchame, si te dejo marchar… no podrás volver".  
"No podrás… regresar al cielo jamás"  
"No hay garantía de que la encuentres"  
"Serás miserable y ella también. Así que si no la encuentras en ese lapso, no la encontrarás nunca. Oh y otra cosa…"  
"Te doy 108 años para encontrarla, no puedo darte más"  
"Si la encuentras, ni tú ni ella regresarán, pero a cambio tendrán la eternidad juntos ¿Entendido?" "Si no la encuentras en ese tiempo, ella se casará con otro. Pero ninguno de los dos será del todo feliz. Y tu serás infeliz por toda la eternidad…"_

Intenté darles sentido…  
Entonces el trato era encontrarla, sino, ella sería miserable y yo también. Tenía que encontrarla y ya lo había hecho. Se que si la dejaba ir, si yo huía sería infeliz toda la eternidad… pero ella no ¿Cierto? _"Pero a cambio tendrán la eternidad juntos"_ ¿Estaba ella destinada a ser vampira? No. No debía ser así. Yo era un monstruo, un peligro cerca de ella.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación justo antes de salir a cazar, tendría que cazar todas las noches para poder contenerme cerca de ella… si era que decidía quedarme cerca.

La noche pasó lentamente, al tiempo le gustaba torturarme siempre.  
Al otro día, justo en la hora de biología decidí desenmascarar a Bella… o algo así.

– No te creo – dije mientras me sentaba. Ella había llegado un poco antes que yo, ya que me había quedado pensando en el pasillo. ¿Realmente debía ir a biología? Me miró confundida con el ceño fruncido.  
– ¿El qué? – preguntó.  
– La lluvia, la humedad, el frio… – tomé una bocanada de aire sintiendo el terrible dolor en mi garganta, y sintiendo ese deseo de matarla en ese instante para tener su sangre…  
– No te creo – conseguí decir sin respirar. Ella suspiró y su cálido aliento llegó hasta mi rostro, golpeándome fuertemente.  
– Ni yo – la vi a los ojos y le sonreí cálidamente.

Me volví hacia el profesor evitando hablarle durante todo el resto de la hora.


	20. Bella pov

**CAPITULO 19. (Edición especial/Bella Pov)**

Estaba molesta, ¡Muy molesta! La verdad mi padre pensaba que yo me encontraba deprimida, pero por otro lado había una gran furia que tenía contra mi misma. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué solo estaría triste? ¿Qué no me encontraría molesta?  
Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de hacer la tarea, me puse una sudadera seca, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y abrí el mail por primera vez en este mi primer día de clases. Tenía un mensaje. Mi madre me había escrito.

_Bella:  
Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame como estuvo el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te extraño. Casi termino de hacer las maletas para ir a florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.  
Mamá._

Sabia como se ponía cuando no le contestaba rápido, se preocupaba demasiado e incluso algunas veces se ponía paranoica. Así que me apresuré a comenzar a escribir.

_Mamá:  
Tranquila. Te respondo en seguida. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.  
Bella._

Envié el E-mail y comencé a escribir otra vez.

_Mamá:  
Primero, no me gusta que me llames "Bella", ya lo sabes, pero a eso ahora le quito importancia por que hay algo que odio más…  
¡Odio Forks! Completamente… lo odio.  
Mi primer día de clases… ¿Qué como me fue? Te cuento…  
Salí de la casa temprano "¡Maldita lluvia!" pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi nueva (conmigo) pickup color rojo desgastado. Suspiré fuertemente y levanté mi rostro al cielo. Las heladas gotas de lluvia recorrieron mi rostro justo bajo mis ojeras… ¡Como si el llanto creara surcos!  
Si, me la pasé llorando toda la noche. No pude conciliar el sueño. Los terribles sonidos del bosque, el viento, la lluvia… sobre todo esa horrible lluvia que ahora odiaba.  
El cielo encapotado, gris, deprimentemente cubierto de nubes me aprisionaba.  
Forks era terrible, eso era solamente la verdad. Era como si el conjunto de nubes opacas que bloqueaban el sol, se empeñaran en encarcelar mi alma en la ciudad de la tristeza._

_Mis botas de goma (para la lluvia) rechinaban de una forma extraña a cada paso que daba por el asfalto mojado de la acera.  
"Rechinido, agua, lodo…rechinido, agua, lodo" pensé para mis adentros, buscaba la manera de distraerme, de no recordar lo furiosa que estaba conmigo misma.  
¿Cómo pudo pasarme por la cabeza la idea de venir a vivir a Forks?  
"Para que mamá fuese feliz" pensé, pero la verdad era que…  
¡No tenía idea! Ahora yo era… miserable. Costaba aceptarlo, pero lo era.  
La lluvia se intensificó más y el helado viento aumentó golpeándome el rostro y humedeciéndolo más. "¡Vaya!" Pensé sorprendida… irónicamente como si fuera una gran sorpresa la lluvia en esta jaula de nubes que no dejaban escapar un solo rayo de sol entre ellas._

_Extrañaba el calor de Phoenix.  
Esa sensación de calidez recorrer centímetro a centímetro mi cuerpo, mi piel…  
El calor brotando de la acera por las noches elevándose hacia el cielo, manteniéndonos cobijadas con su efecto de bochorno alegre.  
Extrañaba mis ropas. Deseaba ponerme un short, alguna blusa ligera y unas sandalias.  
Extrañaba esa falsa idea de libertad que sentía mi cuerpo al vestir de esa forma, pero era tan verdadera en comparación con este… encierro.  
En una ciudad, se daba a cabo el "efecto invernadero", aquí en Forks, era algo peor… aún peor que eso. Era como el "Efecto de la depresión". Presionando nuestros cuerpos cada vez más cerca del suelo para intentar escapar de las terribles nubes que nos aplastan.  
Se que es patética mi comparación. Lo se. Pero es la manera en que me siento.  
¿Por qué dejo que la depresión me oprima justo como lo hacen esas pesadas nubes o la gruesa bruma de las mañanas? Porque lo merezco, o al menos… eso creo._

_Mereces ser feliz. Eso es lo que mereces mamá. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo seas._

_En fin, prosigo…_

_Ahora mi vestimenta había cambiado rotundamente, al igual que mi vida.  
Ya no usaría (jamás) los shorts que tanto amaba. En su lugar, los vaqueros harían presencia… mientras más gruesos: ¡Mejor!  
Al subir al avión para venir a Forks me despedí de mis ligeras blusas… eso me recuerda: tengo que ir a comprar una nueva cazadora y algunas sudaderas cómodas para estar en casa.  
Botas para la lluvia en lugar de sandalias y sin olvidar el impermeable color amarillo chillante. ¿Acaso no había en otro color? Chamarras, guantes…_

_Todo me encierra más en este patético lugar._

_Quizá suene como una niña caprichuda mamá, pero sabes que no lo soy (o quizá eso creo yo) pero temo tanto a los cambios… ¡Y los odio tanto! De verdad que esto me parece terrible.  
Cuando iba a marcharme a la escuela, estaba muy molesta. Aún era muy temprano así que decidí (por la rabia en mi interior) que iría caminando hasta el instituto._

_Si, muy tonto e infantil. Me mojaría toda y con suerte (por primera vez en mi vida me parecía algo bueno) me caería, me rompería algo, me enfermaría y así faltaría algunos días al instituto.  
Me detuve en la acera contemplando como la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente sobre cada milímetro del contexto de Forks.  
Las nubes ya no eran grises… un color casi negro inundaba el cielo, como si fuese nuevamente de noche. Los rayos relampagueaban entre el cielo y el estruendo de cada uno me hacia estremecer.  
El viento… ¡Que decir del viento! Demasiado húmedo, frio, rápido… ¡Voraz! Me golpeaba el rostro con muchísima fuerza haciéndome entrecerrar los parpados. Suspiré fuertemente un numero incontable de veces. La neblina era pesada, gruesa, no me permitía ver más allá de algún metro a mí alrededor. _

_Un típico pueblo en la península de Olympic, un típico instituto, chicos típicos… ¿Y yo? La típica chica nueva a mitad de semestre. ¡Rayos!  
Volví a girarme para apreciar la carretera, quizá si sería una mejor idea ir en la pickup, al menos era algo de lo que me gustaba de mi llegada… solo eso.  
En la carretera escuché un leve ronroneo y un zumbido, miré hacia el norte y logré divisar (muy difícilmente) dos faros que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mi altura.  
"Oh no" pensé mientras observaba un gran charco a un lado de mi… justamente en el camino del coche que se aproximaba rápidamente.  
Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alejarme de la orilla de la acera cuando un Volvo plateado pasó volando justo sobre el gran charco mojándome por completo._

_"Estúpido dueño de un flamante volvo" pensé._

_Era mi primer día, así que no quería llegar tarde. Mis ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y tuve que entrar de nuevo (a trompicones) a la casa a cambiarme.  
Me cambié muy rápido, pero a ese resultado debo agregarle (como puntos extras) varias caídas, golpes y raspones no muy graves… por ahora._

_"¡Maldito Forks!" volví a pensar._

_Mi llegada a la escuela no fue muy importante que digamos.  
Era… ¡justo como yo! ¿Cómo? Aburrida…  
Los chicos se presentaban una y otra vez ya que no era capaz de aprenderme siquiera un nombre.  
Revoloteaba la gente a mí alrededor. ¿Acaso era el juguete nuevo? Bufé una y otra vez silenciosamente durante toda la mañana.  
En el almuerzo solo preguntaba cosas que me resultaban un misterio.  
¡Vaya! Ya sabes como soy… _

_– ¿Quiénes son esos? – pregunté a una chica superficial a mi izquierda.  
– Son los Cullen… – comenzó a decirme sus nombres y otras cosas más sobre ellos, pero no le presté atención._

_Me giré para verlos mejor, al parecer ellos sería algo así como el grupo de los "populares". Completamente fuera de mi alcance, no me haría su amiga… no tenia mucho sentido prestarles atención.  
Después de varios minutos, sentí la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Giré mi cabeza lentamente para buscar al responsable. _

_– Edward te está mirando – dijo Jessica, así se llamaba la chica a mi izquierda._

_Gracias a que me había perdido su gran discurso sobre los Cullen no sabia quien era Edward, así que me dispuse a buscarlo con la mirada.  
Sobre el techo se comenzó a escuchar la lluvia estrellarse terriblemente. Pensé que había dejado de llover hacia unos minutos._

_– ¡Odiosa lluvia! – susurré demasiado bajo y en eso vi claramente al chico que me observaba._

_Era un chico de cabellos color cobrizo y piel pálida… demasiado pálida. Me sonrió abiertamente de una forma demasiado… arrebatadora. Era una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus dientes relampaguearan con la pobre luz de la cafetería. Parecía divertido, como si hubiese alcanzado a escuchar mi susurro. Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea. "¡Que estupidez Isabella!" me dije a mi misma. El se puso serio ante mi reacción. Me miraba atentamente y comencé a escudriñarlo con la mirada… tenia unas suaves ojeras color purpura bajo sus ojos… unos ojos color topacio, unos ojos dorados… tan dorados e hipnóticos que me era imposible dejar de mirarlos._

_Después, Edward desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba siendo golpeada por la tediosa lluvia de Forks, sonrió alegre… como si le gustara este terrible clima._

_– Aman la lluvia – me susurró Jessica mientras seguía mi mirada hacia la mesa Cullen.  
– ¡Vaya! Que coincidencia… yo también – traté de fingir felicidad. De que mis palabras parecieran verdad, no sabía mentir y al parecer Jessica no le tomó importancia puesto que se giró a ver al chico rubio que se sentaba frente a mí._

_Cuando terminé mi patética mentira, Edward se volvió hacia mi demasiado rápido y volvió a reír divertido. "El no puede escuchar tus palabras desde tan lejos Isabella" pensaba una y otra vez.  
"¡Pero parece que se burla de ti Isabella!" dijo una vocecita en mi interior. Bueno, mamá no pienses que estoy loca, simplemente era mi lado ilógico.  
El timbre sonó y me dirigí (molesta por cierto) a mi clase de biología._

_Odio el sonido de las botas al rechinar contra el azulejo del aula.  
Odio el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia.  
Odio la humedad, el frio, el cielo gris…  
¡Odio Forks!_

_Entré al aula y el profesor me obligó a sentarme junto a Edward, el chico de los cabellos cobrizos._

_– Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Tu eres Bella, ¿Verdad? – Su voz era aterciopelada, dulce y educada. ¿Bella? Pensé unos minutos… antes odiaba ese apodo mamá. Te comento que ya no. No contesté. Solo asentí._

_– Y ¿Te gusta la lluvia? – quiso saber. En su dulce rostro pálido se enmarcaba la curiosidad.  
– ¡Si! Y el frio, y lo húmedo… – agregué._

_Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, tendría que repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que acabara creyéndomelo. Si a Edward le gustaba la lluvia, tendría que gustarme a mí también._

_Edward sonrió y sus labios volvieron a brillas con la tenue luz de la bombilla del aula.  
"Me gusta la lluvia y el frio y la humedad… me gusta la lluvia y el frio y la humedad" repetía en mi interior.  
Ahora, con esos ojos dorados clavados sobre mi rostro, Forks ya no me pareció tan malo. Era como si el conjunto de nubes opacas que bloqueaban el sol, se empeñaban en encarcelar mi mirada en la de Edward, haciendo que me ahogara en el dorado mar de sus ojos._

_Como verás mamá, creo que quizá pueda adaptarme… pero la verdad, creo que en caso de que Edward y yo no nos llevemos bien… intentaré regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.  
Te quiero.  
Bella_

Volví a leer el correo que acababa de escribir. ¿Realmente le mandaría eso? No, no podía hacerlo. Como había escrito casi en el principio del mail:  
_"Mereces ser feliz. Eso es lo que mereces mamá. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo seas"._  
Así que borré todo el texto y apagué el ordenador. Después le escribiría.

_Mamá:  
Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. Esperé para escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. Conocí a unos cuentos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.  
Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.  
Charlie me compró una pickup, ¿Puedes creerlo? Me encanta. Es un poco antigua pero muy solida, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.  
Yo también te extrañó. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Lamento no haberte respondido el otro día, había olvidado preparar la cena y Charlie ya había vuelto, después me quedé dormida. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.  
Bella._

Quizá si era buena para mentir… al menos… no de frente.

Al otro día regresé a la escuela. Rutinario como siempre sería. Después del almuerzo volé hacia el aula de biología, deseaba ver esos ojos dorados nuevamente.

– No te creo – dijo Edward mirándome de reojo mientras me sentaba a su lado en el banco de nuestra mesa. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿A que se refería?

– ¿El que? – quise saber.  
– La lluvia, la humedad, el frio…– suspiró – no te creo – insistió. Suspiré fuertemente.  
– Ni yo – lo vi a los ojos y me sonrió cálidamente.

Quizá no iba a necesitar regresar a casa… Edward no era lo que aparentaba ser, escondía algo y yo… debía descubrirlo; o al menos, eso esperaba. Por otro lado, el resto del día me ignoró por completo, parecía molesto consigo mismo o algo or el estilo y se alejaba cada vez más de mi. El misterio aumentaba y la curiosidad iba embargándome más...

Cuando regresé de la escuela, me puse a pensar en Edward. Era extraño que de la nada sus emociones cambiaran tanto, que así como así me hubiera dejado de hablar solo porque le había mentido sobre la lluvia. ¿Era un exagerado siempre? Ni idea. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Yo lo conocía de algún lado… o eso sentía. En eso estuve pensando el resto de la tarde, recostada sobre mi cama hasta que me quedé dormida.


	21. AVISO

**Hola** a todos los que lean esto :P

Hace ya dias que me han llegado muchas notificaciones a mi correo a causa de que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, de sus comentarios, y demás alertas.

Primero que nada, de verdad no saben la emoción que me causa todo esto :D

Y segundo, quiero pedirles disculpas por el largo lapso de tiempo que he pasado sin que yo haya escrito o publicado algo en esta misma. De verdad que lo lamento, y me apena de verdad esta situación ya que yo he pasado por esos instantes de ansiedad y frustración en que el autor no publica o algo por el estilo.

Estoy leyendo la historia, para recordar cada detalle y seguir con ella.

El objetivo con el que me detuve de escribir fue que quería hacer algo diferente con ellos, no queria que mi historia llevara el mismo curso que Crepúsculo. Así que espero poder lograrlo y no haber perdido la chispa que tiene esta historia.

Por lo pronto, los invito a leer mis otras historias xD

Si quieren definitivamente divertirse o perder el tiempo imaginando a los Cullen en situaciones inesperadas, lean mi fic _"La plantita de Emmett" _que es una _parodia/comedia_ demasiado confusa ja, digamos que la historia se desarrolló por si misma, no se cómo siempre me pasa lo mismo, planeo un final y de pronto _¡ta-da!_ un personaje hizo algo que llevó a lo que yo menos esperaba. Si les gustan las historias del tipo como las peliculas de "No es otra tonta pelicula de Baile" o "Una aventura épica" _(no conozco bien los nombres, lo reconozco)_ Donde de pronto, no lo sé, entren los padrinos mágicos o Bob esponja, quizá incluso Jack Sparrow, definitivamente los invito a leerla :D

Sin más por ahora _(mas recordarles que estoy volviendo a leer para recapitular bien los hechos)  
_Me despido y espero saber algo de ustedes :D Se les agradece desde el fondo de mi corazón, y de la manera más sincera, que usen su tiempo el leer estas simples historias de otra chica más como cualquier otra.

Besos!


End file.
